Reencuentro inesperado
by Loba blanca
Summary: Lobezno y Tormenta se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. Son más que amigos y la persona en la que más confía cada uno es en el otro. Ya lo han demostrado en multitud de ocasiones. Dar el siguiente paso debería ser natural...
1. Reencuentro inesperado

Nada más poner los pies fuera de la estación encendió el cigarro que ya llevaba preparado desde hacía minutos en su boca. Tras un par de caladas observó todo lo que le rodeaba. Pocos eran los que también habían bajado y todos, a excepción de él, tenían a alguien que les estaba esperando para llevarlos a su destino. Una situación lógica teniendo en cuenta que era pleno invierno y una de las zonas de Japón en las que el frío y la nieve más presente estaban. Se subió un poco más el cuello de la cazadora para protegerse del frío aire, cogió su macuto y se internó en los bosques en vez de seguir la carretera.  
Yukio se había ofrecido a ir a recogerlo, pero él se había negado en redondo. Simplemente necesitaba la localización de la cabaña, él ya haría por encontrarla. Sabía que recorrer los kilómetros que le quedaban hasta su destino a través de los bosques le iban a sentar genial, es más, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba volver a reencontrarse con la naturaleza, con su yo interior, alejarse del mundanal ruido de las ciudades y alejarse de cualquier otro ser humano. Sólo así encontraba la paz tanta veces perdida. Y solo Dios sabía que hacía mucho que no la encontraba. Los últimos meses habían sido duros y su creciente enemistad con Cíclope no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas. Alejó rápidamente estos pensamiento de su mente y se concentró en el viaje. En esos momento estaba en su elemento. Centenarios árboles le rodeaban y la nieve virgen crujía bajo sus pies. Se detuvo un segundo y llenó los pulmones del limpio y frío aire. En ese momento una familia de monos surgió de entre unos arbustos cercanos. Seguramente se dirigían a su refugio tras haber pasado la mayor parte del día sumergidos en un cálido manantial. Le observaron con indiferencia y continuaron su camino. Siguiendo con su ejemplo reanudó la marcha.  
Llevaba cerca de dos horas caminando y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, así que calculó que no le quedaba mucho hasta llegar al lugar de la cita. Por lo que Yukio le había indicado era la más alejada de todas, en una zona apartada y por tanto de poca afluencia. También le había preguntado que a quién pertencía. "Es de un amigo", se había limitado a contestar. ¿Un amigo? No sabía que Yukio tuviese muchos "amigos", y menos que pudiesen permitirse una cabaña en una zona como esa. Pero era Yukio, mejor no preguntar. Hacía mucho que la japonesa y él no se veían en persona, y aunque de momento no tenía pensado volver a Japón, la muchacha se había mostrado tan insistente en que fuese a verla que no pudo negarse.  
Ya había oscurdecido cuando las cálidas luces de la casa le dieron la bienvenida a lo lejos. Se acercó por un lateral y pudo ver unas marcas de coche alejándose por el camino, así como un hueco limpio de nieve donde debía de haber estado aparcado. Agudizó el oido y comprobó que efectivamente la casa estaba vacía.  
-Bueno,-se dijo.-Ya volverá. Continúa hacía la puerta principal cuando una ténue ráfaga de viento le lleva un nuevo olor. No está sólo. Instintivamente suelta el macuto y se vuelve hacia el bosque con todos los sentidos alertas. Tras unos segundos detecta un movimiento casi impercetible a sus espaldas, una suave brisa. Apenas le da tiempo a girarse sobre sí mismo y a sacar las garras. Y al mismo tiempo que su cerebro reconoce el olor (¡cómo podría no haberse dado cuenta antes!) y vuelve a guardar velozmente las cuchillas, se ve rodeado por unos brazos y cubierto por una espesa y húmeda melena blanca.  
-¡Logan!  
-Ro,cariño. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- consigue decir el sorprendido Lobezno abrazándola a su vez.-¡Te podría haber matado!  
-Yukio nos invitó a Kitty y a mi a pasar unos días con ella, pero no me dijo nada de que venías.- Ríe Ororo mirándole a los ojos sin soltarse de su abrazo mútuo. -¡8 meses, Logan!-le riñe divertida.- 8 meses sin vernos y casi la mitad sin hablar. ¡Y tenemos que vernos en Japón! Él la mira a su vez. En esos momento su rostro muestra una felicidad auténtica, relajada, sin la tensión propia de mantener sus emociones a raya. Y ve más allá, su preciosa sonrisa, el largo cabello blanco enmarcando su piel canela, sus ojos azules que le teletransportan a tiempos felices y a los recuerdos dormidos de lo que significa tener un hogar y una familia.  
Le devuelve la sonrisa.  
-Lo siento Roro, tenía cosas que hacer.- Suelta una de las manos de su cintura para apartala distraidamente un mechón de pelo de la cara. En ese momento la idea de estar solo ya no le parece tan agradable.-Siempre hay cosas que hacer, ya lo sabes.  
Ella sonríe sin decir nada dándole a entender que comprende, y vuelve a esconder el rostro en su hombro. No son conscientes del tiempo que siguen abrazados, en silencio, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Nutriéndose de la calma y la seguridad que da la complicidad de tantos años. Saben que estar sólos ya no es una obligación, no para ellos, ya tan acostumbrados a estarlo. Y que cuando quieran o lo necesiten ahí estarán el uno para el otro. ¿Cómo lo podían haber olvidado?  
Él continúa acaraciándola inconscientemente el pelo, siguiendo su camino hasta la cintura, para atraerla más a él. Ella suspira y también pega su cuerpo desnudo al cuerpo de su amigo. ¿Desnudo? Y no sólo está desnuda, si no también empapada.  
-Veo que venías de probar los manantiales naturales de agua caliente- confirma Logan quitándose la cazadora y poniéndosela galantemente a su compañera por los hombros.-¿Qué te han parecido?  
-¡Maravillosos!  
Y riendo entran en la cabaña justo en el momento en el momento en el que Kitty y Yukio vuelven con el coche.


	2. Empieza la noche

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unido luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.  
Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

II

-¿Me dejas un lápiz de labios?- preguntó Yukio, y sin esperar a la confirmación lo tomó del tocador de Ororo. Tras pintarse y guiñarle un ojo como aprovación a su reflejo en el espejo se tiró sobre la cama a ojear una revista. -¿Te queda mucho?  
\- Ten en cuenta que no es muy común para un X-men tener tiempo de ocio, y mucho menos salir de copas- contestó Tormenta desde el baño.- Por eso tardamos más en estar listas.  
\- No me vengas con esas, Ororo. En Wakanda eras una reina, seguro que ibas perfecta para cada ocasión... ¡y no harías esperar a tu rey!  
\- Bueno- contesta Ororo saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose al armario- ahí no era necesaria tanta ropa.  
Yukio se da cuenta de que por un segundo le ha temblado la voz al hablar, y aunque se encuentra de espaldas a ella y no puede verle la cara, se puede imaginar su rostro triste y mirada baja.  
- _¡Muy bien Yukio, has metido la pata hasta el fondo! Han pasado sólo cuatro meses desde que Pantera Negra anunció la anulación de su matrimonio, y aunque lo intenta disimular aún le afecta. Si tuviese al idiota de T'Challa ahora aquí mismo le partiría esa preciosa nariz que tiene._  
Por suerte en ese momento medio cuerpo de Kitty aparece atravesando la puerta para susto y diversión de las amigas y haciendo olvidar el momento de tensión pasado.  
\- ¡Kitty!-rie Ororo.- Puedes llamar a la puerta,¿sabes?  
\- No creía que fuese necesario- y hurgando en el armario le lanza una vaporosa blusa floreada a Tormenta.- Ponte esa, irás preciosa.  
Yukio da el visto bueno y arrastra a sus compañeras ante el espejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
\- Creo que estamos listas para triunfar. ¡A disfrutar!  
Y contagiadas por su energía salen riendo de la habitación.

Al oir las risas que bajan por las escaleras Logan se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia la puerta.  
\- Un cuarto de hora de retraso- gruñe poniéndose la cazadora.  
\- ¿Pero a que ha merecido la pena?- le regaña Yukio dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Y al levantar la vista mientras se cierra la cazadora ve a Ororo bajar sonriente las escaleras. Por un momento, inconscientemente, se queda contemplándola embobado. El pelo recogido en una larga coleta, unos vaqueros ajustados y la blusa de flores, además de unas llamativas pulseras de estilo africano en sus muñecas. Sólo cuando nota la mirada socarrona de Kitty y Yukio reacciona de nuevo.  
\- No sé si podré quitaros a todos los chicos de encima,- bromea abriéndoles la puerta galantemente mientras ellas se ponen los abrigos y salen.  
\- Me parece que has elegido bien el modelito de Tormenta,-le susurra Yukio a Kitty al oido.  
-¿Entonces has visto lo mismo que yo?- rie por lo bajo Kitty.- ¡Tenemos que trazar un plan!

Ororo iba ensimismada mirando el nevado paisaje y las estrellas por la ventanilla del coche. Hubiese preferido estar fuera, en el frio cielo volando, pero era una noche de fiesta en la que los poderes no eran bienvenidos ni necesarios. ¿Cuánto hacía que no disfrutaba de tiempo libre, para ella? Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre lo más importante era el "trabajo". Durante tantos años los Xmen y cuando se casó con T'Challa, además de sus trabajos con los 4 Fantásticos, debían de llevar una agenda protocolaria. A veces se preguntaba lo que sería llevar una vida normal, pero en seguida otro asunto ocupaba su mente dejando éste relegado a un segundo lugar. Y desde lo de T'Challa había procurado mantenerse lo más ocupada posible. Sí, se alegraba de haber hecho ese viaje. Y eso que Bestia y Kitty tuvieron que animarla hasta el último momento.  
-Si es necesario te meteré yo mismo en el avión- le había regañado Hank dándola un sonoro beso antes de subir al taxi.- Avísame si tengo que ir al aeropuerto, Kitty.  
Kitty, su dulce Kitty. La observó a su lado sentada, riendo de algo que contaba Logan mientras conducía diestramente por la concurrida ciudad. Ya era toda una mujer, pero para ella siempre sería su niña. Kitty a su vez la miró y la sonrió dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro. Ororo la besó feliz en la frente y por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Logan que las miraba a través del retrovisor. Ambos sonrieron en ese momento de complicidad.


	3. Ni ellos lo saben

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.  
Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

-

Gracias a la labia y contactos de Yukio, y para envidia de la gente que llevaba horas aguardando en la cola, pasaron al local sin espera alguna. La música y la oscuridad les envolvieron nada más cruzar el umbral, desorientándoles por un momento. Era el lugar de moda del momento y tanto la excesiva decoración como la variopinta clientela explicaban este hecho. Los tonos rojos, morados y naranjas llenaban todas las paredes y suelos, en contraposición de los sobrios negros y dorados de la barra y mobiliario. Del techo colgaban excesivas lámparas de cristal, que eran el único e insuficiente punto de luz de la zona de mesas y sofás, lo que invitaba a la intimidad. Encontraron libre una de estas mesas en un rincón desde el que podían observar la abarrotada pista de baile así como la barra.  
-Creo que esta noche voy a ser su camarero, señoritas- dijo Logan haciendo una divertida inclinación ante ellas. -¿Qué van a tomar?  
-¡Un Daikiri!- exclamó Kitty.  
-Que sean dos- pidió Ororo.  
-Y Bloody Mary,- pidió Yukio- y cargadito.  
-¡Marchando!- y Logan se alejó hacia la barra dejando a las chicas solas.  
-¡Este sitio es alucinante Yukio!- gritó Kitty sobre la mesa para hacerse oir mientras observaba a unas chicas pasar sobre unas plataformas imposibles y unos mini vestidos ceñidos.- ¿Vienes mucho?  
-A veces, -contestó la japonesa- sobretodo cuando me apetece salir de caza.- Y con un gesto les indicó a un grupo de chicos que no habían dejado de observarlas desde que se habían sentado. Con todo el descaro del mundo les saludó coquetamente con la mano y se volvió a sus amigas que la miraban con la boca abierta. -¡Es tan divertido! - Y la tres estallaron en risas.  
-¿Cuál es el chiste?- preguntó Logan dejando las copas en la mesas, tirándose al sofá junto a Kitty y bebiéndose la cerveza de un trago.  
-Nada importante- contestó Yukio poniendo la mirada más inocente que pudo mientras se llevaba la pajita a la boca. Más risas.

Iban por la tercera copa (quinta cerveza para Logan) y estaba siendo una divertida y relajada noche. A Kitty ya le dolían los costados de reírse, y no podía dejar de pensar en que en ese momento era feliz. Le recordó a los viejos tiempos, cuando conoció a Ororo y Logan y se unió por primera vez a los X men. Con ella había conectado desde el primer momento y él en cambio le había dado miedo. Rió ante este recuerdo y se volvió hacia él.  
-¡Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí!-dijo rodeándole con los brazos y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
-¡Ya estás borracha,cariño!- rió él avergonzado.  
-No, tonto- contestó.- Bueno, sólo un poco. Simplemente es que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo que echaba de menos estos momentos. Últimamente sólo nos juntamos para pelear contra el malo de turno, o incluso entre nosotros. Antes todo era más fácil...  
-No, nena, es que tú eras más pequeña y te preocupaban más otras cosas. Los músculos de Peter, por ejemplo.  
-¡Logan!- rió Kitty dándole un codazo, y volviéndose al resto exclamó:-¡Venga chicos, voy a por otra, que estamos de vacaciones!  
-Yo la acompaño,- dijo Yukio al verla levantarse y tropezar.- Quiero que las bebidas lleguen intactas a la mesa.  
Tras dejarles sólos Ororo se levantó de la banqueta y se echó en el sofá junto a Logan.  
-¿Qué tal todo por aquí?- preguntó travándosele un poco la lengua por el alcohol.  
-Ahora que estás tú aquí mejor,- río él mirándola socarronamente.  
-Uy,- exclamó ella acercándose un poco para dejarse oir sobre la música.-¡Tú vas borracho!  
-Jajaja,-rió.- No tanto como tú, desde luego, pero eso se arregla fácilmente.- Y de otro trago se bebió otra cerveza. Yukio y Kitty llegaron en ese momento y al verles tan cerca el uno del otro, con una mirada de complicidad dejaron las bebidas y salieron a la pista de baile.  
-¿Tú crees que hay algo entre ellos?- preguntó Kitty a Yukio al oido mientras bailaban.  
-Creo que siempre lo ha habido, ¡pero ellos no se han dado cuenta nunca!


	4. Alcohol

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unido luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta al notar su aliento en el cuello y una sensación cálida le subió por el estómago. No podía concentrarse en lo que le estaba contando, tan cerca por el volumen de la música. Sonrió para sí misma y se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Le reconfortaba estar a su lado, le daba seguridad y tranquilidad. Con un poco de disgusto notó que él se alejó para alcanzar la cerveza y ella hizo lo propio con su daikiri. Se quedó pensativa mordiendo la pajita de su bebida. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa por estar con Logan sola. ¿Qué era esto "nuevo" que sentía?¿Sería cosa sólo del alcohol o había algo más? Hubo una temporada en la que parecía que su relación podría haber dado un paso más, hacía ya años de ello. Pero una misión les separó de nuevo, y luego T'Challa entró en escena... _"Puedo oler el deseo que siente el canijo por tí"_ , le había dicho su exmarido en ese encuentro. Nunca había vuelto a pensar en esas palabras, pero al hacerlo ahora notó cómo le subía algo por el estómago y una sonrisa tonta asomaba a su rostro.

El olor de su piel y de su pelo le atraía hasta el límite de la desesperación. Tuvo que controlarse para no besar su dulce cuello mientras hablaban, y la manera que encontró de mantenerse entretenido era concentrarse en su cerveza. Mientras bebía la observó de reojo. En ese momento ella mordía distraida la pajita de daikiri y parecía tener una lucha en su interior. De repente notó un cambio en ella, como si hubiese tomado una decisión y el resultado la hubiese relajado. Vió que sonreía para sí misma. Se armó de valor y se giró hacía ella pasándole el brazo distridamente por los hombros para acercarla hacía él cuando cuatro chupitos golpearon la mesa sobresaltándoles.

-A ver parejita- dijo Yukio evidentemente borracha con Kitty a su lado.- ¡Uno para cada uno y a bailar!

Cada uno cogió el baso que tenía más cerca y de un trago se lo bebieron y todos, a excepción de Logan, se quejaron de lo fuerte que era entre risas. Seguidamente Kitty tiró de Ororo hacia la pista de baile y Logan las observó alejarse sin poder quitar la mirada de las curvas de Ororo mientras bailaba.

-Más vale que te des prisa.

Tan distraido como estaba no se había dado cuenta de que Yukio había ocupado el lugar de Ororo y le observaba. Y eso le molestó. No le gustaba que le pillasen desprevenido...ni que sus intenciones fuesen tan claras para los demás. Estuvo a punto de negar todo o de hacerse el inocente, pero decidió ser sincero. Yukio era una de las personas más cercanas tanto a él como a Ororo y sabía pefectamente cuando estaba ocultando algo, así que no merecía la pena ni intentarlo.

-No sé si es el momento, ni a qué podría llevar esto. ¡Joder, si ni siquiera sé si yo le intereso a ella!

-¡Logan san! Eres un guerrero, has salvado el mundo en ciento de ocasiones y casi has muerto otras tantas. ¡No me digas que te asusta pedirle salir a una chica!

-¡Pero no es una chica , es Ororo!

-Lo sé, y tienes mi bendición- contestó Yukio levantándose y guiñándole un ojo.- Y lo dicho, más vale que te des prisa, porque tienes competencia. - Y efectivamente en ese momento el grupo de chicos de antes hablaban entusiasmados con sus compañeras.

Según intentaba seguir una insipida conversación en japonés con un aún más insípido chico Ororo se dió cuenta de que todo empezaba a darle vueltas. No estaba acostumbrada a beber, o por lo menos a no hacerlo tanto desde que dejó la mansión de Xavier. Por entonces se había acostumbrado a beber cerveza en sus escapadas al pub de Henry con el resto del equipo, pero desde entonces sólo lo había hecho en ocasiones puntuales.

-Salgo un momento a tomar el aire- les dijo a sus amigas.

Se puso la cazadora y salió tambaleándose a la fría noche. Se alejó de la puerta y de las luces de la entrada, a una zona apartada y cerró los ojos aspirándo el aire puro que había dejado la nevada. Dejó que sus sentidos desconectasen de todo y se meciesen con el suabe viento que movía en ese momento las ramas de los árboles. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco, pero por algún motivo le resultó imposible. Y sabía el motivo. Se sentía expectante y nerviosa como una niña enamorada por primera vez, y eso le agradaba y le asustaba a la vez. Sonrió al recordar el contacto de su aliento en el cuello y el roce de su mano en el brazo...

-¿Pensando en algo gracioso?

Sobresaltada abrió los ojos y vió a Logan apoyado en la esquina encendiendo un cigarro. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verle.

-No,-le sonrió.- Simplemente estoy contenta.

-Me gusta verte así. -Lanzó la cerilla al suelo, se subió el cuello de la cazadora y se acercó a ella. -Algo borracha y feliz.

-Y yo me alegró de que estés aquí,- confesó Ororo. Entonces Logan comenzó a reir.

-La última vez que estuvimos juntos en Japón volviste a casa con una cresta y toda enfundada en cuero negro, para disgusto de Kitty.

-¿Eh?y bien chula que me quedaba.

En represalia por la broma se volvió a golpearle y mareada como estaba perdió el equilibrio. Uno de los tacones pisó mal el escalón y hubiese caido si Logan no la hubiese agarrado por la cintura. Se quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro, él con el fuerte agarre a su cintura y ella con un brazo en torno a su ancho cuello.

-Sí, te quedaba bien. Pero me gustaba más lo de el ajustado cuero negro- dijo Logan con picardía sin apartar los ojos de los suyos y atrayéndola un poco más hacia él. Ella a su vez le rodeó el cuello con el brazo que le quedaba y levantando una de sus blancas cejas le susurró al oido:

-Eso se puede arreglar.

Él sonrió triunfante dejando al aire sus colmillos, y suavemente fue arrastrando sus labios desde su cálido cuello, por las mejillas hasta llegar a sus carnosos labios. Apenas un roce que le puso a ella la piel de gallina. Se separó unos centímetros para mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos color zafiro, y con una seductora sonrisa le dio a entender que todo estaba bien. Enredó sus dedos en su frondoso pelo del color de la nieve virgen y la atrajo hacia él, y cuando sus labios estaban apunto de unirse un tumulto en la entrada del local les distrajo. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando salir a gente gritando y peleándose. Las botellas y copas volaban , junto con puñetazos e insultos.

-¡Qué oportunos!- maldijo Logan suspirando y apoyando su frente con la de Ororo. Y cabreado se dio la vuelta sólo para ver a Yukio borracha en medio de la bronca. Ella reía y se defendía como la mejor, a parte de soltar alguno que otro golpe.

-¡Tú!- gritó señalándola con el dedo y dirigiéndose a ella. Y pegándole un cabezazo a uno que se le acercaba con una botella rota y mandando a otro a la pared de una patada, consiguó alcanzarla y cogerla del cuello de la chaqueta.- ¿No habrás tenido nada que ver?

-¡Oye, que yo no sabía que pertenecían a una banda! Ni que la banda rival estuviese también aquí...Ni que estaban intentando ligar con Kitty cuando la novia...

-¿Y Kitty?

-Venía detrás...

Y al volverse vieron a Kitty atravesar la pared, correr hacia ellos...y pasar de largo.

-¡Ha sido sin querer! De verdad Logan, yo no sabía que fuese a pasar esto- gritó al pasar a su lado. Luego se escondió detrás de Ororo -¡Pero correr, que vienen más, y estamos en medio!

-¿Qué?...- Y efectivamente, por ambas calles aparecieron como media docena más de tipos, con cadenas y palos, y con pinta de darle igual a quien pillasen en su camino.

-¡Ya está bien!- gritó entonces Tormenta. Y sus ojos se volvieron blancos a la vez que un fuerte viento la envolvía y hacía flotar su pelo y ropa.

-Mierda,- se quejó Logan soltando a Yukio.-Eso no es buena idea en estos momentos...

Notó como los pelos se le ponían de punta por la carga eléctrica que empezaba a crecer en el ambiente. Ambas bandas lo captaron extrañados y se detuvieron unos instantes asustados, así como la gente del local, que corrieron a resguardarse dentro. Entonces un enorme y único rayo iluminó el cielo...y fue a caer sobre un coche del aparcamiento, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Durante unos segundos sólo se oyeron las alarmas de los coches colindantes a la explosión. Todo el mundo se quedó paralizado y en silencio sin saber que había pasado. Entonces Yukio y Kitty se miraron y empezaron a reir y a vitorear a Tormenta.

-¡Eso ha sido la caña, Ororo!

-¡Eres genial!

-¡Sí sólo quería hacer uno pequeño!-balbuceó Ororo.

-¡Joder!- maldecía Logan por lo bajo tapándose la cara.-¡Las tres borrachas, y yo el sensato!

-¡Mi coche!- exclamó al volver en sí el tipo al que había dado Lobezno el cabezazo.

A lo lejos les llegó el sonido de los coches de policía acercándose, y hubo una estampida general.

-¡Hora de irse, preciosas!- y agarrando a Ororo por el brazo la arrastró al callejón.- ¡Bien! Creo que la fiesta a acabado, intentemos llegar al coche y...¿Pero dónde coño están Kitty y Yukio ahora?¡Y es ella la que tiene las llaves del coche!

\- Bueno, volemos entonces,- concluyó Ororo trabándosele la lengua un poco.

-Lo siento cariño, pero en tu estado no creo que sea lo conveniente.- Se asomó al otro lado de la calle, estaba vacía, pero justo a su derecha vió una preciosa Harley negra mate. Sonrió acercándose a ella.- Bueno, según va la noche no creo que pase nada por coger prestada una moto,no?


	5. ¿Control?

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unido luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

V

Tras un breve y veloz viaje en moto, llegaron hasta el pueblo donde se alojaban. Todo el camino lo había pasado abrazada al musculoso torso de Logan y con la mejilla apoyada en su cálido hombro. Para su sorpresa, sus pensamientos habían sido en todo en todo momento para él y lo que estaba disfrutando esa noche, y, ya fuese por el alcohol o el encontrarse fuera de su zona de confort, esa noche se sentía más libre y feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Por eso sintió una punzada de dolor cuando la moto se detuvo. El viaje se acababa.

-Ya hemos llegado, querida- dijo Logan esperando a que Ororo bajase y asegurando la moto con la pata.- Será mejor que dejemos a esta preciosidad aquí y no cerca de casa. Tarde o temprano la encontrarán y se la devolverán a su dueño.

Se bajó a su vez de la Harley y la contempló con cariño. Entonces se volvió hacia Ororo mientras que tranquilamente sacaba el tabaco de la cazadora. - Bueno- dijo encendiendo un cigarro,- ¿cuál es la siguiente parada?

-Pensaba que ya volvíamos a casa.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Mmm, no, realmente no.

-Así me gusta.

Se fumó el cigarro de una tirada, lo lanzó al suelo y cogiendo de la mano a su compañera la condujo por callejuelas iluminadas con farolillos o luces de neón. Al ser una zona de turismo y muy enfocada a esquiadores de todo el mundo, aún había locales abiertos y mucha gente por las calles. Pasearon como una pareja más hasta que se decidieron por un pequeño local medio oculto en un callejón. Al entrar se encontraron con un animado bar lleno de humo y luces rojas. La gente se sentaba en enormes cojines o coloridas banquetas de madera y bebían y fumaban al son de la música de un dj que no tendría más de 18 años.

-Vayamos a la barra mientras esperamos un sitio para sentarnos- le dijo Logan al oído sin soltarla de la mano. Se hicieron con un hueco junto a una columna de madera y pidieron una botella de Shochu.

-Kampai! - exclamaron al unísono y se bebieron el primer vaso de un trago.

-¡Creo que esta noche, hip, me estoy pasando! - rió Ororo apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro de Logan.-¡Eres una mala influencia!

-¡Parece que no me conoces!- contestó él y agarrándola impulsivamente por la cintura la atrajo de golpe hacia él y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso dulce y corto, con sabor a tabaco y a alcohol.

-¿¡Y encima te aprovechas de que estoy borracha!?- le contestó ella con fingida indignación cuando sus labios se separaron. Lo cierto era que la había dejado sin respiración.

-Simplemente aprovecho el momento, cariño- rió él guiñándole un ojo y llenando de nuevo los vasos.

* * *

Unas horas después subían agarrados el camino hacia la cabaña. Tras salir del local, y con dos botellas de licor más en el cuerpo, Ororo había intentado volar un poco, pero tras unos metros había caido riéndose sobre un montón de nieve y había arrastrado a Logan a su lado cuando éste fue a socorrerla. Se habían besado de nuevo ahí mismo. Logan sonrió al recordarlo mientras cerraba los ojos y se empapaba del olor del pelo de Ororo, que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban.

Aminoraron el paso al llegar a la puerta del jardín. El coche se encontraba aparcado de mala manera junto a la verja, por lo que Kitty y Yukio habían llegado sanas y salvas a casa.

-Sabes- dijo Ororo deteniéndose y balanceándose un poco,- tendríamos que hacer esto tooooodos los meses, por lo menos una vez, hip.- No vocalizaba bien y cada vez que hipaba un diminuto relámpago brillaba en el cielo.

-¿Tú crees, querida?- respondió Logan sujetando un cigarro con la voca mientras buscaba a tientas la cerradura. A pesar de su poder de curación, y de la costumbre, él también había bebido en demasía esa noche, por lo que todo bailaba ante sus ojos.

-Síp. ¡Y me da igual que todos se enteren! ¡Se acabó la Tormenta responsable!

-Claro, nena.- Por fin consiguió abrir y volviéndose a su compañera la vio de espaldas mirando al bosque. -Pero cuéntamelo a mí, no se lo grites a los árboles. - Se acercó a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura la dirigió hacia la puerta. Dentro todo estaba a oscuras, por lo que Kitty y Yukio ya debían de dormir. Poco a poco llegaron al pie de la escalera.

-Es que estoy cansada,hip,¿sabes?-susurró deteniéndose y dejando caer su cazadora al suelo

-¿De qué, cariño?

-De ser la buena y responsable. Hip. Todos siempre esperan lo mejor de mí, que sepa comportarme... Y de tener que controlarme.

Él se había detenido junto a ella, y gracias a sus capacidades pudo ver en la oscuridad cómo ella se observaba las manos. No dijo nada. Esperó unos segundos a que ella continuase, y así fue, sólo que ahora habló más para ella misma que para él.

-Mis poderes requieren control- un relámpago iluminó la habitación,- pero yo soy algo más que mis poderes...

-Roro...-susurró Logan.

Entonces ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Y sonrió.

-Una vez a la semana.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Logan mientras la agarraba por los hombros cuando estuvo a punto de caer en el escalón. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le atrajo hacía ella.

\- Que podríamos hacer esto una vez a la semana.- Ella estaba muy cerca de él, podía notar el calor de sus mejillas, así como el olor a alcohol que salía de sus labios unido con su olor único, a flores y lluvia. Sus labios se rozaron a la vez que pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, y tras unos segundos de juego él unió su boca a la suya. Y no fue un beso suave y dulce, como los que habían compartido esa noche, si no lujurioso y húmedo. Enseguida sus lenguas se encontraron en una dura lucha mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el blanco cabello y lo dejaban libre y salvaje sobre sus hombros y espalda. Entonces ella se detuvo riendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- susurró él besándola el cuello.

-¡Qué has crecido!- rió apartándose un poco. Y efectivamente, él estaba un escalón por encima de ella, por lo que sus estatura estaba igualada en ese momento.

-¡Mala mujer!- rió él atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él. -Te puedo asegurar que mi altura nunca ha sido un impedimento.

Y la volvió a besar. Continuaron en este baile de besos y caricias mientras subían las escaleras, y a tientas consiguieron abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Ororo. El calor iba en aumento y los cuerpos se buscaban cada vez más. La ropa era el último impedimento. Ahora fue la cazadora de Logan la que calló al suelo sin ningún miramiento. Sin separar los labios se fueron desnudando el uno al otro. Cuando las pieles, ya libres a excepción de la ropa interior, se rozaron, su ritmo aumento. Cogiéndola a horcajadas para notarla más cerca Logan apoyó a Ororo contra la pared. Ella empezó a besarle el cuello mientras él luchaba con el sujetador. Durante unos momentos que se le hicieron eternos intentó desabrocharlo sin éxito. "¡A la mierda!¡No aguanto más!" Y con la velocidad del rayo sacó sus garras de metal cortando de golpe el sostén.

-¡Perfecto!- susurró apartándole el cabello para besarla el cuello a su vez. Entonces notó el peso muerto sobre él así como la fuerte respiración en su oído. ¡Ororo se había quedado dormida en sus brazos en plena faena!

-¿Roro,cariño?- intentó despertarla suavemente sin resultado. Resignado la besó dulcemente la cabeza y la tumbó en la cama. Él se acostó a su la lado tapando a ambos con el edredón, no sin antes mirar en la oscuridad a su "abultado amigo". -Hoy casi es nuestra noche de suerte, eh?

Y con el olor de Ororo y el ritmo de su respiración se quedó dormido enseguida.


	6. A la mañana siguiente

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unido luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

V

Poco a poco fue siendo consciente de la molesta claridad de la mañana. Arrugando la nariz y con una suave queja se dió la vuelta en la cama intentando huir de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Estaba durmiéndose de nuevo cuando se percató del fuerte brazo que descansaba sobre su cintura. Sobresaltada abrió los ojos para encontrarse en los brazos de un dormido Logan. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y una nueva sensación acudió a ella, un dolor agudo de cabeza.

-¡Por la Diosa!-exclamó apretándose las sienes. Y entonces todos, o casi todos los acontecimientos de la noche acudieron a su mente. -¡Oh, Diosa Diosa!- repitió de nuevo tumbándose avergonzada en la cama y tapándose hasta la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?- susurró Logan medio dormido atrayéndola en un abrazo hacia él. Ella intentó zafarse sin éxito.

-¡Logan! ¿De verdad no ves la situación?

-La veo... y me gusta- contestó suavemente sin abrir los ojos besándole la cabeza.-¿Pero podemos hablarlo más tarde?

Entonces Ororo se relajó apoyando la cabeza en su fuerte pecho. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras observaba a Logan dormir de nuevo. Su rostro con la áspera barba de días, el rictus sereno del sueño, su boca entreabierta que le pedía un beso... Y se sintió afortunada al pensar que pocas personas habrían visto esta cara de él. Estaba quedándose de nuevo dormida cuando notó el cuerpo de Logan repentinamente en tensión. Le miró y vio que tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y parecía estar escuchando algo.

-¿Qué pasa Log...?

Y sin previo aviso saltó de la cama con tal fuerza que casi la lanza a ella también al suelo.

-¡Pero qué...!- exclamó Ororo tras pelearse con las sábanas para salir a la luz. Miró a Logan, que se había colocado justo detrás de la puerta, interrogativamente. Éste únicamente alcanzó a ponerse un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio cuando llamaron a la puerta, y sin esperar contestación alguna Kitty entró en la habitación.

-¡Ro!- balbuceó sin mirarla siquiera y medio arrastrándose al baño.-Dime que tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza. ¡Me estalla!

-¡Kitty!- exclamó alarmada Ororo.-¿No te he dicho mil veces que llames antes de entrar?

Sin dejar de mirar a Logan, que había quedado oculto por la puerta, se levantó, se puso algo por encima y se acercó al baño.

-Eso he hecho, he llamado.

-Sí, pero si entras sin esperar a que te den permiso estamos en las mismas.

-Vaaaale, ¿pero tienes algo?

-Sí, mira a ver en el neceser rojo que está sobre el lavabo- dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta e impidiendo que Kitty viese desde donde estaba cómo Logan recogía sus cosas y corría a la ventana. Justo antes de saltar fuera se volvió hacia ella y le señaló el pecho divertido. Confusa ella miró hacia abajo y vio que en vez de ponerse lo que creía que era su bata se había puesto la camisa de Logan. Alzó la vista de nuevo sólo para ver como le guiñaba un ojo y saltaba al vacío.

-¡Aquí están!- exclamó con júbilo Kitty desde el interior del baño.-Mil gracias Ororo, te debo una.

Salió, la dio un beso en la mejilla y atravesó la pared hacia el pasillo sin apenas mirarla.

Ya sola, Ororo suspiró y se acercó a cerrar la ventana. De camino de vuelta a la cama vio tirado su sujetador en el suelo y lo recogió.

-¡Genial Logan! Un conjunto carísimo echado a perder- comentó en voz alta mientras observaba la prenda partida en dos. Pero poco le duró el enfado. Sonriendo abrazó la camisa que olía a él y se lanzó a la cama a seguir durmiendo.


	7. La llamada

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a **shiro Avicci** no sólo que me siga y le esté gustando la historia, sino que me escriba! (Por alguna extraña razón no me han saltado todos los mensajes hasta esta semana ^^U. Y sí, T'Challa entra en escena.) Por otro lado sé que es más difícil que la gente siga mi historia sin ser en inglés, pero, aunque lo entiendo y lo medio hablo, me resulta muy complicado expresarme en otro idioma, y más en historias tan largas como ésta. Puede que en el futuro escriba alguna más corta y sencilla. De verdad que muchas gracias a los que me leen, aunque sea con las dificultades que yo impongo. Gracias, y no duden en darme su opinión, en el idioma que sea!

* * *

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

VII

Medio abrió los ojos para ver que el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. Debía de ser cerca de medio día, y hubiese seguido durmiendo de no ser porque estaba oyendo la voz de David Bowie clavándosele en el cerebro. ¿Estaría soñando? No. Realmente estaba oyendo el inconfundible "Heroes" de Bowie. Entonces se percató de que era el móvil lo que estaba sonando. Se levantó mareada y prometiéndose no volver a beber se acercó a la cómoda donde descansaba el móvil.

-¿Diga?- contestó mirándose al espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Pelos alborotados, rímel corrido, la camisa de Logan mal abrochada...-¡Hola Hank! Sí, claro, no, no estaba ocupada, estaba... -miró el reloj, las 13.30. -No, me estaba preparando para salir a comer- ¿era un chupetón lo que tenía en el cuello? -¿Esta tarde? Nada en concreto, ¿por?...¿Y qué haces en Japón?

* * *

Unas horas después Kitty, Logan y Ororo le dejaban el coche a un aparcacoches frente a uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. Tras la llamada telefónica, una ducha y una buena comida consiguieron que tanto Ororo como Kitty se encontrasen algo mejor, pero eso no evitó las risas y bromas de Logan y Yukio.

-Lo de Logan lo entiendo, su factor de curación- le decía en ese momento Kitty a Ororo mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol al entrar al vestíbulo- ¿Pero Yukio?¡Sí bebió el doble que nosotras!

\- Supongo que la costumbre. Es difícil seguirla el ritmo, en cualquier cosa- le contestó Ororo pasándole el brazo por los hombros sonriente y recordando todo lo que había pasado con la japonesa.

Logan iba unos pasos detrás de ellas y se detuvo un segundo a colocarse bien el cuello de la camisa mirándose en el reflejo de la puerta de cristal.

-Buenas tardes, venimos a ver al dr Henry McCoy. Nos está esperando -solicitó en el mostrador Ororo.

-Un momento por favor, ahora mismo le aviso

-¿Qué hará Hank en Japón?- preguntó Kitty observando el vestíbulo y la zona de estar. -No sabía que tuviese pensado venir.

-No me quiso decir nada por teléfono, aunque parecía preocupado por algo...Mira,- exclamó sonriendo Ororo- ahí viene. Puedes preguntarle directamente.

-¡Mis chicas!- exclamó Bestia abrazándolas a las dos de golpe y elevándolas del suelo entre risas. -¡Y Logan! Nunca hubiese esperado encontrarte aquí.

-Ni yo mismo esperaba estar en estos momentos aquí- contestó el canadiense estrechándo la enorme mano azul.

-Bueno, y qué es eso tan urgente- preguntó Ororo cruzándose de brazos y mirándole interrogativamente.

Entonces Logan olfateó el aire y reconoció un olor en Bestia. El olor de la última persona a la que quería ver en esos momentos, y eso que tenía una lista muy larga de gente a la que no esperaba ver.

-Antes de nada tengo que contarte una cosa que no te he dicho - comenzó pausadamente Bestia moviendo los brazos para tranquilizarla.

-¡Por la Diosa Hank, no me asustes! -rió un poco nerviosa Ororo.

-Ro...- dijo Logan.

-Es que él me pidió que no te contase nada, perdóname, pero es un problema de Estado...

Entonces Ororo oyó cómo se abría la puerta del ascensor a sus espaldas...

-Hola Ororo, me alegro de verte.

Un relámpago tronó en el cielo.

* * *

Tras unos segundos de shock, cerró los ojos para calmarse. No era momento de que un huracán barriese la ciudad. Volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con una Kitty de ceño fruncido y puños apretados, un Logan con todos los músculos en tensión para saltar en cualquier momento y un Hank avergonzado. Se volvió lentamente y todo lo dignamente que pudo se enfrentó a su exmarido.

-Hola T'Challa.

-Estás preciosa -dijo él acercándose a darla un beso en la mejilla. Ella se apartó rápidamente.- Aunque te veo algo cansada. Kitty...

-Katherine -corrigió Kitty estrechándole la mano.

-Y el gran Lobezno - se volvió hacia él observándole inquisidoramente antes de ofrecerle la mano. Y volviendo la vista a Ororo, pero aún dirigiéndose a Logan dijo: -No sabía que hubieses vuelto a Japón...justo en este momento.

 _-Me está midiendo y retando. ¿Qué quieres T'Challa, que salte como el animal que crees que soy?¿Así crees que vas a ganar puntos delante de Ro? Por ella es por lo que no te voy a dar ese gusto._

-Las casualidades de la vida- contestó finalmente dándole un último fuerte apretón en la mano. -Si me disculpas, tengo un asunto que atender.

Sin tenerle en cuenta se volvió y se acercó a Ororo, la tomó de una mano y mirándola a los ojos la medio susurró. -Si me necesitas para algo me avisas, ¿de acuerdo cariño?- Ella suavizó el rostro y le ofreció una de sus luminosas sonrisas. -Por supuesto.

Detrás de ellos T'Challa no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido.

* * *

Cuando Logan dijo que tenía un asunto que atender, sus amigos no podían saber hasta qué punto era cierto. Cruzó el hotel hasta llegar a las cocinas, y a través de ellas salió al callejón de la zona de carga y descarga. Olfateó el aire y velozmente salió a la calle lateral. Ahí se mezcló con la gente y el entorno y hasta que no estuvo detrás de su objetivo no se dejó ver.

-Parce que Japón es el destino número uno últimamente ¿no te parece?

El otro se volvió avergonzado quitándose las gafas de sol y la capucha.

-En cuanto te he visto he cambiado mi posición en contra del viento para que no me olieses, aunque puede que fuese tarde. ¿Qué me ha delatado?

-Tu reflejo- dijo Logan encendiendo un cigarro. -Te vi en la otra calle reflejado en la puerta del hotel. Además, estamos en Japón, les sacas dos cabezas a todos.

-¡Logan!- sonrió el otro. -Si hubiese sabido que estabas aquí hubiese sido más cauteloso, lo prometo.

-Venga Cajún, cuéntame qué haces aquí.


	8. Misteriosos cambios de planes

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

VIII

-Tú sabes, que en contra de mi voluntad y por si algún día fuese necesario, sigo en contacto con gente, digamos, de dudosa moral...

-No te enrolles Cajún, todos sabemos con qué clase de gente juegas al pocker el primer sábado de cada mes.

Estaban sentados ante una cerveza fría en la mesa de la cocina de la cabaña. Yukio les observaba silenciosa sentada en la encimera con una taza de té en la mano. No había querido ir a ver a Hank, los asuntos de los X men eran de los X men, pero le daba en la nariz que esto podía interesarla.

Remy dio un largo trago a su bebida antes de continuar.

-Durante meses ha estado corriendo el rumor en los bajos fondos de que los científicos de Wakanda habían conseguido crear un método para trabajar más rápido y fácilmente el vibranium. Al principio no le dí ninguna importancia. Ni yo ni nadie. Total, aunque en el mercado negro el vibranium tendría un valor incalculable, nunca ha salido de Wakanda para comerciar ni un gramo (a excepción del escudo del Capitán América). Y por otro lado, ¿de qué valdría robar esa tecnología si no se puede acceder a la materia prima?

Se detuvo unos segundos concentrado en su cerveza. Tanto Logan como Yukio esperaron a que continuase.

-Pero todo cambió hace dos meses. Un chivato de poca monta apostó una información que había robado a uno de sus jefes. Se había quedado sin blanca y ya iba perdiendo miles de pavos en la timba. Esta información era lo único de valor que tenía. _Algo relacionado con un metal de Wakanda y que podía valer millones si uno comprendía su valor_. Al igual que con los rumores, la gente no se interesó mucho. Muy costoso y mucha dificultad trabajar en ese mercado. Pero a mí me picó la curiosidad y gané los documentos.

-Honradamente, por supuesto- sonrió Logan.

-¡Ya me conoces _Mon ami_! -contestó Remy intentando poner cara de bueno. -Gámbito es todo honor en el juego.

-Continúa.

-En cuanto estuve a solas comprobé el contenido de los documentos. Estos venían a confirmar que, efectivamente, habían creado una máquina que permitía trabajar el vibranium desde su forma más tosca en menor tiempo y más fácilmente, pero no solo eso, habían encontrado la forma de "clonar" sus propiades.

-¿Clonar?

-Han conseguido crear un metal que "imita" las propiedades del vibranium. Su absorción de vibraciones y energía, su ligereza, su resistencia... Lo único que no han conseguido es su durabilidad. Ante temperaturas muy bajas o muy altas las moléculas se fracturan, agrietando y rompiendo el metal.

Logan frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, -dijo al fin -eso tampoco es una mala noticia. Bien utilizado puede ser un gran avance para la humanidad.

-Eso pensé yo, y más al comprobar que pese al descubrimiento Wakanda iba a seguir teniendo la exclusividad tanto de la tecnología como de la del nuevo metal. Aún así dejé a gente pendiente del asunto con la orden de que me informasen en cuanto hubiese alguna novedad. Hace un mes me informaron de que T'Challa iba a reunirse con científicos de diferentes campos y nacionalidades, entre ellos Hank, para discutir los posibles usos beneficiosos del nuevo metal. La reunión iba a celebrarse hace una semana en Nueva York pero en el último momento, y por supuestas incompatibilidades de agenda T'Challa la canceló. Tres días después la volvió a convocar, sólo que esta vez ya no en Estados Unidos. Se va a celebrar dentro de dos días aquí en Japón, concretamente en Tokio.

-¿Y por qué tanto rollo? -preguntó Yukio. -Puesto que tanto el vibranium como la tecnología para trabajarlo pertenecen a Wakanda, ¿por qué T'Challa no invitó a los científicos directamente a su país en África?

Remy se recostó en la silla cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y miró con media sonrisa a sus compañeros esperando que ellos sólo entendiesen. Logan fue el primero en darse cuenta.

\- Porque por algún motivo primero le interesaba que la reunión se celebrase en Nueva York y ahora le interesa que sea aquí -gruñó Logan cerrando los puños sobre la mesa. -Hace una semana Ororo estaba en la mansión en Salem pero justo antes de que se celebrase y sin planearlo se vino con Kitty a Japón...

Remy dio una fuerte palmada.

-¡Esa fue mi conclusión! Y que lo primero que haya hecho T'Challa al llegar haya sido ponerse en contacto con Ororo confirmó mis sospechas.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Ro en todo esto? -preguntó Yukio confusa.

-Ni idea. Pero desde entonces no he perdido de vista a T'Challa. No pienso dejar que haga daño de nuevo a mi Tormentita.

Logan sonrió al oir el mote cariñoso que Gámbito tenía para Ro. No siempre se habían llevado bien el Cajún y él, principalmente por la relación que ambos compartían con la Jinete del Viento. Sentían celos el uno del otro del grado de amistad y la complicidad que tenían con Ororo, y más de una vez habían llegado hasta a las manos. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo absurdo de su situación. Ambos querían a Ororo y harían todo lo que fuese necesario por protegerla. Sus miradas se unieron por un momento y Logan comprendió que los pensamientos de Remy habían sido los mismos. Con un silencioso asentimiento de cabeza los dos confirmaron su decisión de llegar hasta el final y no permitir que Ororo saliese herida.

-Hablando de la Diosa de Ébano, aquí llega -dijo Yukio saltando al suelo y mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

Tanto Logan como Remy se levantaron y observaron junto a ella como el coche entraba en la parcela.

-Yukio, ¿puedes hablar con tus contactos a ver qué se habla en las calles de Tokio?

-Por supuesto Logan-san. ¡A ver si aquí los machitos se creen que son los únicos que se preocupan por la damisela!

Salieron de la cocina para recibir a las recién llegadas. Yukio se estaba poniendo la cazadora cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

-¡Hola chicas! -exclamó subiéndose la cremallera. -Tengo que volver a la ciudad a hacer unas cosas. Nada importante pero nos veremos en un par de días. -Ciao!

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un sonoro beso a Ororo en la mejilla antes de salir.

-Mirad lo que ha traido el gato... -se burló Logan apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Así evitó que Ororo hiciese preguntas sobre la repentina marcha de Yukio.

Remy salió con una genuina sonrisa en la cara.

-¿No vas a saludarme, Tormentita?

-¡Remy!

Ororo se lanzó a sus brazos con tal fuerza que casi lo hace caer.

Logan observaba la escena entre contento y celoso. Sabía que en esos momento Ororo era la niña que Remy rescató de una vida de soledad y robos. Pero a la vez era consciente de la cercanía de ambos, cómo se agarraban, se besaban el rostro y cómo se miraban a los ojos. Sabía que ahora mismo en el mundo para ellos solo existía el otro.

Kitty se acercó a Logan y le rodeó el cuello con el brazo mientras también observaba la escena sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Ororo tocándole la mejilla.

-Echaba de menos a mi Tormentita, ¿no es evidente?

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Es cierto que he venido por tí , _chere_! ¿Te mentiría yo?

-¡Por supuesto!

Remy rió.

-Tenía asuntos que atender para el Gremio de los Ladrones en Tokio, y sabiendo que estabas aquí pensé que sería buena idea no aplazarlos más. ¡Pero yo esperaba pasar unas vacaciones solos los dos, no esperaba que un Lobezno saliese en mi caza nada más poner un pie en la ciudad!

Todos rieron menos Logan que se alejó a su cuarto gruñendo por lo bajo.

-¡Y voy y le doy mi última cerveza a este miserable cajún!


	9. Salvajes

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

IX

Le despertó el repiqueteo de la lluvia en los cristales. Se volvió hacia la mesita y miró la hora del despertador, la 1:35. Algo en su interior le dijo que esa lluvia no era natural así que se levantó de la cama, se vistió únicamente con unos pantalones de deporte y salió al oscuro pasillo.

Desde la planta de abajo le llegó el sonido de unos susurros. Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, cogió una botella de agua de la nevera y se dirigió al salón.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó mientras se bebía el agua. El salón se encontraba a oscuras, como el resto de la casa, pero podía distinguir a contraluz a una pareja abrazada ante el ventanal que daba al jardín.

Ororo sollozaba en el hombro de Remy, el cuál la rodeaba protectoramente en sus brazos y la susurraba al oido. Fuera la lluvia seguía cayendo suavemente pero sin descanso.

Logan no pudo evitar apartar la mirada ante la intimidad de la escena que se estaba sucediendo.

Tras unos segundos notó que se soltaban de su agarre. Remy tomó la cara de Ororo entre sus manos y le secó las lágrimas del rostro con los pulgares. Ante este gesto Ororo no tuvo por menos que sonreír. Entonces sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso.

Logan apretó la mandíbula inconscientemente.

La pareja se separó definitivamente y Remy se dirigió hacia la puerta en la que Logan esperaba mientras que Ororo salía al exterior y se sentaba en el escalón del ventanal.

Ambos hombres se cruzaron en el umbral sin apenas mirarse y se saludaron con un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza.

Otra vez solo Logan dudó mesándose el pelo distraído. No sabía si acercarse a ella o volver a su dormitorio. Una voz decidió por él.

-Puedes acercarte, no muerdo.

Con una medio sonrisa avanzó y se colocó de pie junto a ella. Fijó su mirada en la oscura silueta del bosque que se abría tras el jardín mientras la lluvia caía.

-Pensé que quizá querrías estar sola.

-La verdad es que ahora mismo prefiero estar rodeada de amigos. Ya he pasado mucho tiempo sola.

Observó de reojo como se acomodaba subiendo las piernas desnudas y abrazándose a ellas. Únicamente llevaba una enorme y vieja sudadera gris que Logan reconoció como perteneciente a Peter "Coloso". Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y volvió a parecer absorta.

Él se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí...

-Pues no lo parece -contestó él indicándole el cielo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entonces ella pareció ser consciente de cuanto le rodeaba.

-¡Oh! -exclamó. -Lo siento.

Alzó la vista a la noche nublada, ahora con ojos blancos y brillantes, y a una orden suya la lluvia se detuvo y el cielo se despejó. En el firmamento brillaba una enorme luna llena.

Ambos la observaron sonriendo. Una suave brisa empezó a soplar y ella cerró los ojos ante su caricia.

Logan dejó de observar la luna para pasar a mirarla a ella. Sus largas pestañas negras, sus labios sonriendo a la naturaleza, el cabello recogido en un moño descuidado cuyo color competía con el brillo de la luna... Recordó la primera vez que la vio en el despacho de Xavier. Tan silenciosa y orgullosa junto a la chimenea. Altiva como si realmente pensase que era una Diosa. Kurt y Peter no podían dejar de mirarla. No le había caído bien, no le gustaba que le mirasen por encima del hombro. Pero con el paso del tiempo pudo ver más allá de esa fachada autoimpuesta, y encontró a una niña asustada y solitaria cuyo fuertes principios eran lo que le permitían seguir adelante y nunca rendirse. Tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente a él...

-¿Algún veredicto? -preguntó riendo volviéndose a él. Él se sobresaltó y esperó que con la oscuridad ella no hubiese notado que se había sonrojado.

-¿Me preguntaba...?

-¡Desenfunda! -dijo ella en clara alusión a sus garras.

-¡Esta noche estás chistosa!

Ella rió y se agarró a él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Logan a su vez la rodeó protectoramente con su brazo.

Tras unos segundos en silencio ella habló.

-Me molesta su actitud.

Logan no dijo nada, sólo escuchó.

-Me molesta cómo utiliza a las personas para su beneficio. Cree a rajatabla en "el fin justifica los medios". Sé que todo lo hace por el bien de Wakanda y de nuest-, su gente. Pero no se da cuenta de que las personas también son importantes. Son las personas las que conforman su reino.

Logan apoyó los labios en su cuero cabelludo y la atrajo más hacia él.

-Todo por y para Wakanda, pero no pudo entender que mi "Wakanda", por lo que he luchado tanto y que es parte de mí, son los X men. No lo entendió entonces, y no lo hace ahora. Me dice que me quiere, pero como no sigo sus ideales únicamente, lo que él piensa que es lo mejor, borra de un plumazo nuestro matrimonio. ¡Otra vez deja a las personas en segundo lugar! La cabeza antes que el corazón...

Esto último lo susurró, y Logan no pudo dejar de notar un nudo en la garganta.

-Y tú, ¿aún le quieres?

Ahí estaba, la pregunta del millón. Había escapado de sus labios sin pretenderlo, pero sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así. ¡Quién le viese ahora!¡El gran Lobezno nervioso como un colegial ante su primer amor!

Ororo se quedó pensativa un instante. A él le parecieron siglos.

-No, creo que no. Le tengo cariño, pero no estoy enamorada de él.

El peso de su estómago desapareció de golpe y sus labios dejaron escapar el aliento el cual no era consciente que hubiese estado reteniendo.

Entonces ella se soltó de su agarre y se puso de pie ante él en la nieve. Con una sonrisa empezó a calentar las piernas y a hacer estiramientos.

-Y si no te importa Logan, Remy ya me ha psicoanalizado suficiente por esta noche. Ahora sólo hay una cosa que quiero hacer y en la que sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

-¿Y qué es esa cosa, cariño? -preguntó él alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa lobuna sin poder dejar de observar las largas piernas morenas de su amiga.

-¡Quiero correr! Desaparecer en el bosque y olvidarme de toda civilización por un rato. Sólo naturaleza y nuestros instintos.

Él sonrió más abiertamente levantándose y saliendo también al jardín.

-Sabes que mis instintos son de un cazador, ¿verdad Ro?

Ella le sonrió con picardía mientras se quitaba la sudadera y la lanzaba al interior de la casa, quedándose únicamente con una camiseta de mangas cortas y unas braguitas de algodón a juego.

-¡Cuento con ello! Ahora veremos si mi vida como parte de la realeza no me ha oxidado.

-Muy bien Ro. Te doy cinco minutos de ventaja.

* * *

No había terminado la frase y ya había desaparecido en el bosque. Rió y saltó feliz entre ramas y rocas. Sus pies descalzos apenas tocaban la nieve virgen y a su alrededor podía oír cómo los diminutos animales huían a su paso. ¡Cuánto había echado de menos esto! ¿Cuánto hacía que no dejaba salir su lado más salvaje, aquél que amaba la naturaleza y estaba en sintonía con la Madre Tierra? Al principio de unirse a los X men, corría por los terrenos en días de lluvia y nadaba desnuda todas las noches bajo la luz de las estrellas, pero sus actividades junto con el resto del equipo y las "normas sociales" terminaron cambiando sus hábitos. Se concentró en los X men... y su invernadero. Aún así, algunas noches, sobretodo en las de luna llena, Logan le tiraba piedrecitas a la ventana para que saliese. Ella volaba al suelo, hacia el gran sauce bajo el que le esperaba fumando un cigarro. Y corrían por el bosque sin apenas hablar, o le enseñaba nuevos lugares descubiertos en sus propias escapadas. ¡Sólo él parecía saber la importancia que tenía para ella este lado suyo! Los demás únicamente parecían ver a la seria y responsable Tormenta.

El ulular de una lechuza le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Llevaba más de quince minutos corriendo y Logan debía de estar ya en camino, así que se concentró en su entorno. Lo primero que hizo fue cambiar la dirección del aire para que no le llegase ningún olor suyo y a continuación trepó a un árbol y saltó de rama en rama para no dejar huellas en la nieve. Sin aliento se sentó en una rama oculta de la luz de la luna y esperó. Poco tiempo pasó cuando oyó a alguien corriendo en su dirección. Gracias a su visión mejorada pudo ver en la oscuridad como Logan entraba en un claro. Se detuvo y olisqueó el aire. Ella contuvo el aliento, observando. En esos momentos el que le perseguía no era Logan si no Lobezno. Sus movimientos, su forma de observar alrededor suyo...era como ver a un lobo cazando. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa y maravillada a la vez. No podía evitarlo, pero le atraía verle en modo cazador.

Él volvió ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección, como escuchando y le pareció ver que sonreía, pero tan rápido como llegó desapareció tras unos matorrales.

Triunfante Ororo saltó silenciosamente al suelo y corrió en dirección contraria. Se detuvo al oír un ruido a su espalda.

Silencio.

Una rama que se rompe a su derecha. Vuelve a correr en la otra dirección. Su ritmo cardíaco se acelera y su respiración se hace más pesada. Los pelos de la nuca se le ponen de punta. Sabe que la ha localizado y que no anda lejos. Corre más pesadamente para dejar huellas profundas en la nieve en una dirección, salta sobre unas rocas, de ahí de nuevo a un árbol y vuelve sobre sus pasos. Se esconde tras un enorme tronco lejos de la claridad del cielo y espera. Tras unos minutos un veloz Lobezno pasa corriendo siguiendo las falsas pistas y se vuelve a internar en la oscuridad.

Esperó a recuperar el aliento y escuchó. No se oía ningún sonido. Sonriente se atrevió a asomarse.

-¡Te engañé vaquero! -susurró al no ver nada. Iba a ponerse en marcha de nuevo cuando, tras ella, oyó el suave sonido de la nieve virgen al ser pisada.

Se volvió rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente, sólo para notar como la cogían por las muñecas en alto y la presionaban contra el grueso tronco que le había servido de escondite.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Logan triunfante.

Su rostro estaba exultante, muy pegado al de ella. Sonriente, mostrando los colmillos, como un animal alardeando ante su presa. Pasaba la mirada divertido de sus ojos a sus labios, y por un momento, ocultó el rostro en su cuello oliéndola.

Ella cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro inconsciente. Él apretó más su cuerpo y pudo notar su ancho pecho sudoroso por el esfuerzo, subiendo y bajando por la respiración aún no recuperada. Y no sólo eso, notó también una leve presión de su fuerte miembro.

En ese momento la lamió el cuello y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

De repente, él abrió los ojos sobresaltado, la soltó de golpe y se separó.

-Lo siento Ro -se disculpó pasándose la mano por el pelo y mirando al suelo. -Eres una de las únicas personas que ha visto esta cara de mí, el animal salvaje, y sabes que a veces me es difícil mantenerlo a ralla...

Su cuerpo actuó sin que ella fuese consciente de ello. Sin dejarle terminar la frase se lanzó a sus labios.

-No tienes que luchar por mí con tu lado salvaje -le susurró sin dejar de besarlo. -Me gustas tú al completo, Logan y Lobezno - y le daba un beso a cada nueva palabra. -El cuerpo y el alma. El hombre y... el animal.

Ante esta última palabra, y tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, él la agarró del rostro y comenzó a besarla a su vez. Sus besos eran fieros y duros, y sus lenguas no tardaron en luchar en el interior de sus bocas. Con un fuerte empujón y algo de ayuda de sus vientos Ororo lanzó a Logan contra el tronco. Él levantó una ceja observándola. Ella le sonrió quitándose la camiseta y lanzándola lejos, dejando sus tersos pechos al aire. Logan sonrió y se lamió los labios y colmillos con apetito. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos golpeándole de nuevo contra el tronco.

-Si no tuviese factor curativo mañana me levantaría lleno de moratones, cariño - rió en boca.

Sus bocas se fundieron de nuevo, y con otro brusco movimiento, ahora era la espalda de ella la que se encontraba contra el árbol.

-¡Diosa! -exclamó Ororo cuando Logan empezó a besarla el cuello con avidez y a bajar por el hombro, la clavícula, el pecho...

Sus manos se movían diestramente por su cuerpo, al igual que su lengua, que ahora jugaba con uno de sus oscuros y duros pezones.

Se mordió el labio y arqueó todo su cuerpo ante el contacto de su lengua, y no pudo dejar de escapar un sonido de rabia cuando él se detuvo.

-Ro, eres preciosa - le susurró él besándola de nuevo el cuello y la oreja.

Sus caderas entrechocaban dolorosamente.

Sus manos comenzaron a trabajar de nuevo. Bajando por sus suaves costados hasta las caderas. En un rápido movimiento se introdujeron por dentro de las bragas de algodón para masajear sus nalgas y en un visto y no visto cayeron al suelo.

Ella le atrajo de nuevo a su boca, sujetándole firmemente con una mano de la nuca. Con la otra fue dibujando sus musculosos brazos, el fuerte bello del pecho, los marcados abdominales ... Al llegar ahí él se retiró un poco sonriendo.

Ella alzó una ceja divertida.

-¿No me digas que tienes cosquillas?

-¡Ni una palabra de ello! -le gruñó sonriéndola.

Él se pegó más a ella cuando consiguió despojarse de los pantalones y fue separando sus piernas con maestría. Entonces, bruscamente la agarró por debajo de las nalgas y la levantó sin apenas esfuerzo. Ella le respondió rodeándole con sus largas piernas. Sus ojos se encontraron unos instantes, llenos de lujuria y pasión. El ritmo de sus besos aumentó. Besos, mordiscos, lenguas ... y del mismo modo agresivo y salvaje en que la había levantado se introdujo en ella.

-¡Logan! -exclamó Ororo agarrándose fuertemente a sus hombros echando la cabeza hacia atrás al notar la fuerte embestida.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo.

Él gruñó satisfecho y cerró los ojos extasiado.

Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

Los besos se alternaron con los jadeos y los gruñidos. El ritmo fue aumentando, y con él la lluvia que caía.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más duras. Dolor y placer a partes iguales. La corteza del árbol arañaba su inmaculada espalda, pero le daba igual, al contrario, la excitaba. Sus uñas arañaban los musculosos hombros de Logan y él jadeaba más en respuesta.

Más rápido y cada vez más fuerte. Los gemidos más seguidos, así como la cercanía en tiempo de un relámpago con otro indicaban que se acercaban al éxtasis.

Eran ajenos a la lluvia que caía y se mezclaba con su sudor.

Sus piernas se cerraron más fuertemente en torno a su cuerpo, intentando acercarlo lo más posible a ella, si es que era posible.

-¡Logan! -jadeó aferrándose a su cuello. -¡Diosa!

Un orgasmo la golpeó haciéndole curvar todo su cuerpo. Pero él no se detuvo.

-Roro, -gruñó escondiendo su rostro en la unión del cuello y el hombro. Sus empujes eran duros y rápidos, y tras unos segundos llegó al clímax dentro de ella, arrastrándola a un nuevo orgasmo. -¡Ro!

Aún permanecieron un momento el uno agarrado al otro, jadeando, regulando la respiración, dejando que la lluvia les purificase. Y él la beso dulcemente bajándola al suelo. Los labios, el rostro, el pelo. Ella rió abrazándole.

-¿Dónde has estado tanto tiempo?

-Perdido...


	10. Amanece

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

X

-¡Eh,Logan-san!

Apenas un susurro seguido de un suave toque en el hombro. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse la cara sonriente de Yukio muy cerca de la suya.

-¿Yukio? Pero qué...

Ella le impide seguir hablando poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Tssss - y señala un bulto junto a él en la cama. Le vuelve a sonreír divertida. -Te espero fuera.

En cuanto Yukio cerró la puerta Logan se volvió a relajar. Se encontraba en su dormitorio y aunque todavía era de noche pudo notar que el amanecer se acercaba. Sonriente se giró un poco y levantó el edredón. Una cascada de pelo blanco descansaba desordenado en el futón junto a él. Ororo dormía plácidamente con la espalda pegada a su costado. Sonrió de nuevo. Tras su encuentro en el bosque y sin apenas mediar palabra habían terminado en la habitación de él. Y habían estado haciendo el amor hasta caer rendidos, esta vez más calmadamente, recreándose el uno en el otro, nombrándose en susurros... Como si le leyese la mente ella se volvió sin apenas abrir los ojos.

-¿Logan? -preguntó suavemente apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y enredándose en él con un brazo y una pierna.

-Aquí estoy, cariño -la susurró abrazándola protectoramente y besándola el pelo. Su nombre en sus labios. Nunca podría olvidar ni describir lo que había sentido al oírla llamarle esa noche, entre los besos y los susurros, los jadeos y gemidos. Era música para sus oídos, una melodía que nunca hubiese creído que iba a volver a escuchar...

La apartó cariñosamente un mechón de la frente y vio que sonreía.

-No hagas esperar a Yukio -dijo apoyando la barbilla en su pecho y mirándole con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Estás queriendo deshacerte de mí? -preguntó él divertido.

Ella le sonrió y se alzó para besarle dulcemente los labios. -¿Con lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí? -Entonces volvió a echarse en su pecho, oyendo sus latidos. Y susurró -Si por mi fuese no te dejaría nunca marchar...

Ambos sabían que era un deseo imposible, por lo que se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos más, abrazados, atesorando el momento.

-Me tengo que ir -dijo finalmente él con voz ronca. Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Ella le observaba abrazada a la almohada. Cuando terminó de arreglarse se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó intensamente. -Nos vemos luego.

Ella le sonrió. -Por supuesto.

* * *

Salió a la fría mañana alzándose el cuello de la cazadora. Mirando al horizonte por donde ya clareaba, encendió un cigarro y le dio una larga calada. Sonrió. Entonces cruzó el jardín hacia el coche, en el que le esperaba apoyada Yukio.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó la japonesa abriendo la puerta del coche y metiéndose en él.

-¿Y bien, qué? - dijo él imitándola.

-¿Tú y Ororo? ¡Habéis pasado la noche juntos! -Arrancó y salieron a toda velocidad.

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-¿Y, qué? -dijo él mirando distraídamente por la ventanilla.

Al ver que no iba a sacarle a su amigo ni una palabra decidió no preguntar más. Y sonrió con picardía. Ya se enteraría más adelante.


	11. La visita

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

XI

Kitty, aún en pijama, levantó la vista de la revista que leía tumbada en el sofá al oír a Ororo bajar las escaleras. Ésta iba vestida con una bata y el pelo envuelto en una toalla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? -preguntó aburrida Kitty.

-No sé -contestó Ororo desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina. Al cabo de un momento volvió a aparecer con una taza de café y una tostada. Kitty la hizo un hueco en el sofá y se acurrucó a su lado. -¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Kitty se encogió de hombros descansando abrazada a su amiga. Cuando vio que Ororo terminaba su café corrió al piso de arriba y bajó sonriente con un cepillo del pelo. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y retirándole la toalla del pelo empezó a cepillarle la abundante melena. Ororo cerró los ojos, relajada.

-Bueno -contestó trenzándola el pelo, -siempre podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

Oyeron abrirse una de las puertas correderas que daban al jardín y Remy apareció en el salón sudoroso.

-Buenos días, _cheris_ -dijo. Se acercó a las chicas y se dejó caer en el sillón apoyando ruidosamente los pies sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué tal la carrera? -preguntó Ororo sonriéndole.

-Gratificante -contestó y guiñándola un ojo con picardía le lanzó la camiseta que había perdido la noche anterior en su encuentro en el bosque con Logan- e instructiva.

Ororo la cogió avergonzada en el aire haciéndole un gesto para que callase y justo cuando Kitty iba a preguntar sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Voy yo -exclamó Kitty levantándose de un salto y precipitándose al pasillo. Remy y Ororo se quedaron solos en el salón. Remy la contemplaba divertido mientras ella doblaba cuidadosamente la camiseta.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? -preguntó el cajún de sopetón.

-Puede que en otro momento...

-Ororo -oyeron la voz disgustada de Kitty, -T'Challa ha venido a verte.

Tras ella apareció Pantera Negra vestido con un impoluto traje de chaqueta.

-Buenos días Ororo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, T'Challa? -preguntó Ororo poniéndose en pie y cerrándose más la bata. El tono con el que se dirigió a su exmarido era cortante y frío. Remy se levantó tranquilamente y se colocó protectoramente a su lado.

-¿No puede un hombre querer tener una conversación a solas con una vieja amiga? -contestó T'Challa levantando ambas manos en modo apaciguador. -Un placer verte, Lebeau.

- _Oui_ , -dijo Gámbito y pasando junto a él anunció -Voy a darme una ducha.

Kitty seguía en la puerta de morros con los brazos cruzados, pero tras una dura mirada de Ororo siguió a Remy a la planta de arriba.

-¿Un café? -preguntó Ororo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Sí, estaría bien.

* * *

-¿Y Hank?

-Estudiando unos informes con mis científicos.

Tras colgar la chaqueta en el respaldo de una de las sillas, T'Challa se había sentado observando a Ororo en silencio mientras ésta preparaba el café y una taza de té verde para ella. Cuando le sirvió ella se retiró y se apoyó algo apartada en la encimera.

-¿Qué tal todo, T'Challa?

-Como siempre -contestó él bebiendo un corto trago y dejando de nuevo la taza en la mesa. - Gobernar, asistir a aburridas reuniones y el poco tiempo que me queda libre lo empleo en investigar...

-Ya... -dudó por un momento si continuar.- ¿Pero estás bien?

Él sonrió. Parecía divertido.

-Por favor, Ororo, no seas condescendiente conmigo.

Ororo sonrió amargamente.

-¿Así que el preocuparme por ti es ser condescendiente? ¡Por la Diosa T'Challa, no hace ni un año éramos marido y mujer!¡Claro que me preocupo!

-Ya, y veo que lo has superado rápido.

Ororo, pillada desprevenida, se enfrentó a él, levantando la cabeza altivamente.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

-¡Venga Ororo, apestas a él!¡Lo he olido desde la puerta! - se levantó y se encaró también. -Ayer ya noté un ligero olor de él en ti, pero lo atribuí a vuestra siempre _"extraña"_ \- y recalcó la palabra extraña - relación. La atracción que sentís el uno por el otro siempre ha estado latente, aunque no os hayáis dado cuenta, o lo hayáis negado.

-No sigas T'Challa...-el cuerpo de Ororo empezaba a tensarse.

-Pero hoy -rio dándose la vuelta, - todo tu cuerpo huele a él y a sexo...

En un visto y no visto el cuerpo de T'Challa voló por la cocina y fue a estrellarse contra la pared.

-¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto? -le gritó ella desde lo alto, con los ojos blancos y el pelo flotando en torno a ella. - Fuiste tú quien anuló nuestro matrimonio, T'Challa, tenlo presente. Y durante todo el tiempo que duró te fui fiel como esposa, amiga y consejera. ¡Siempre fui tuya en cuerpo y mente, y que insinúes lo contrario me indica que no me conoces lo más mínimo!

-Ororo...- se disculpó él poniéndose cautelosamente en pie,- en ningún momento quise insinuar que no me fueses fiel. Fuiste mi reina, y en mi corazón lo seguirás siendo siempre. Sé que te dejé marchar, y que eres libre de elegir nueva pareja.

Ororo se relajó, volviendo a su estado habitual de calma y control.

-Pero, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué de entre todos tu corazón tiene que ser para él?

Ella permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-T'Challa, soy una mujer adulta -contestó finalmente con voz calmada. Empezó a recoger del suelo las tazas rotas que se habían visto arrastradas por su viento. -Puedo hacer lo que quiera y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-No te merece, es casi un animal...

-¡Es mi decisión!

-Muy bien -dijo T'Challa dándose por vencido. -Respeto tu decisión, pero no la comparto.

Ororo tiró ruidósamente los restos de porcelana a la basura y se volvió a su exmarido con los brazos en jarras.

-Bueno T'Challa, y tras está "amistosa" conversación entre exmarido y exmujer dime, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que has venido a verme?

Él sonrió sentándose de nuevo. " _No ha cambiado nada. Sigue siendo endiabladamente lista"._

-De acuerdo -asintió. -Te lo contaré. Y puedes decirle a Remy y Kitty que dejen de escuchar a escondidas y que se unan a nosotros. Ellos también pueden ayudar...Si es que aceptáis a ayudarme.


	12. Haciendo planes

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

XII

En esos momentos se encontraban en el pequeño apartamento que Yukio tenía en la ciudad.

Habían permanecido en silencio durante todo el viaje en coche, y nada más llegar al portal la japonesa le había lanzado con un guiño las llaves de su piso y había desaparecido calle abajo.

Con un suspiro de resignación Logan subió.

Entró descalzándose en la puerta y se acercó a descorrer las cortinas para dejar entrar la temprana luz de la mañana. Tiró la cazadora sobre el sofá y se dirigió al baño para darse la ducha que no había podido darse en la cabaña. Se estaba quitando la camiseta cuando se detuvo a contemplar una de las fotos que adornaban el pequeño pasillo de su amiga.

Sonrió.

La foto que le había llamado la atención mostraba a tres persona sonrientes ante la barra de un bar. Una joven y relajada Yukio le sonreía abrazando a una achispada y alegre Ororo toda vestida de cuero. Su blanca cresta resaltaba sobre su oscura piel y ropa. A su izquierda, él mismo guiñaba pícaramente un ojo al fotógrafo agarrándola cariñosamente de la cintura con un brazo y levantando una cerveza con la otra mano. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que fue tomada? Parecían siglos. Y a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en todos esos años, ahí seguían los tres, amigos, como si el tiempo no pasase en su estrecha relación.

Con esta imagen en mente se metió en el baño y justo cuando salía de la ducha oyó a Yukio llegar.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que has averiguado? -preguntó Logan saliendo secándose el pelo con una toalla y envolviendo su cintura con otra.

Al verle salir del baño de esa guisa Yukio no pudo evitar elevar una ceja con aprobación.

-Ha sido más complicado de lo que pensaba -contestó dejando dos cafés sobre la mesa junto con una bolsa de bollos rellenos, -pero finalmente he conseguido algo que creo que te va a interesar.

Logan, escuchándola, entró en su dormitorio y abrió el tercer cajón de la cómoda en el que sabía que siempre guardaba algo de ropa para él para momentos de emergencia. Se vistió rápidamente y salió a reunirse en la mesa con ella.

-Continúa.

Ella se incorporó un poco hacia él con la boca llena de bollo.

-Pues bien, todo lo que Remy contó ha resultado ser cierto y es _vox populi._ Ahora bien, lo que ya es sólo conocimiento de gente importante es lo siguiente. Se dice que durante la confusión provocada por un pequeño incendio ocasionado por un cortocircuito en uno de los laboratorios de Wakanda, el ordenador central detectó una intrusión interna y la copia de los planos preliminares del "clonador". Las instalaciones se cerraron al momento y aunque se registró a todos los trabajadores y hasta el último rincón del centro el archivo robado no se halló. Finalmente sólo aumentaron la seguridad y no le dieron más importancia al asunto puesto que los planos eran un anteproyecto de la máquina final.

-¿Y quién querría esos planos sin utilidad?

-Aquí viene lo bueno- sonrió Yukio cogiendo otro bollo. -Durante toda esta semana han estado llegando a Tokio jefes del hampa de todo el mundo. Todos con una invitación para una subasta...

-Sigo sin verle sentido...

-¡Eso es porque no me dejas terminar! -contestó la japonesa lanzándole el último de los bollos que Logan cogió al vuelo. -La subasta va a ser doble. No van a sacar a la venta únicamente los planos... También van a subastar una pieza de Vibranium clonado.

Logan casi se atragantó con el café al oír esto.

-¿Han conseguido sacar Vibranium de Wakanda?

-Vibranium clonado -corrigió Yukio. -Y sí. Alguien cercano al séquito de T'Challa trajo la pieza ayer aprovechando la reunión científica que van a celebrar aquí.

Con el ceño fruncido Logan pensó en las consecuencias que podría acarrear toda la información que acababa de escuchar. ¿Una máquina que podía crear un material indestructible en manos de una agencia criminal? Acarició inconscientemente los nudillos de sus manos, justo por la zona en la que sus cuchillas se abrían camino tan a menudo. Tenían que hacer algo.

Yukio le observó en silencio y siguió sus movimientos distraídos, hasta fijar la vista en sus manos. Sonrió sabiendo cuales eran sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Se levantó y le abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él la miró saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-No te preocupes Logan-san, que información no es sólo lo que he obtenido. Sígueme.

Y cogiendo sus cazadoras salieron de nuevo a las concurridas calles de Tokio.

-La subasta va a ser esta misma tarde y sólo se puede acudir con invitación...Con una como ésta -sonrió Yukio mostrándole un sobre que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora. -No preguntes.

Logan sonrió.

-El lugar de la reunión es secreto, por lo que un coche pasará a recogernos en algún punto estipulado según el número de la invitación.

-¿Y cómo sabremos el lugar en que nos recogerán?

-Una hora antes de la reunión dejarán un mensaje en clave en el tablón de anuncios de la estación de Shinjuku con la situación.

-Muy meticulosos, de este modo no daría tiempo a montar un operativo o pueden cambiar el lugar de recogida en cualquier momento.

-Aparte, móviles y dispositivos eléctricos estarán prohibidos desde que nos montemos en el coche, para que no se les pueda rastrear.

-Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Primero informaré a Hank para que él y T'Challa estén preparados... Mierda, me he dejado el móvil en tu piso -gruño Logan buscando en sus bolsillos.

-Toma -dijo Yukio ofreciéndole un móvil rosa lleno de colgantes y brillos.

-Gracias... -contestó algo avergonzado mientras marcaba el número de su amigo.


	13. El recado

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

XIII

-En resumidas cuentas, quieres que recuperemos los datos que robaron del laboratorio de Wakanda y que descubramos quién está detrás de la fuga de información ¿no es así?

Remy resumió la discusión que habían mantenido durante las dos últimas horas en la cocina.

-Sí -contestó algo molesto T'Challa.

-Y es por esto que llevas meses intentando coincidir con Ororo...

-¿Qué? -exclamaron Ororo y Kitty volviéndose a su amigo.

-Sabía que era la persona idónea para arreglar la situación -le cortó bruscamente T'Challa subiendo el tono.

Ororo se volvió hacia su exmarido.

-¡Explícate, T'Challa!

-Después de lo ocurrido no sabía en quién confiar. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiese trabajar en la sombras y en quién confiase. No puede salir a la luz que alguien ha conseguido pasar por encima de la seguridad de Wakanda, y yo no puedo verme implicado...

-Y pensaste en tu exmujer la ladrona.

-Pensé en la Reina de Wakanda, la soberana que siempre hace lo que es mejor para su reino...

-Tú reino -le corrigió Ororo.

T'Challa se acercó a ella y se inclinó cogiéndola de las manos.

-Ororo, pensé en tí porque eres la persona en la que más confío.

Ororo se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-De acuerdo -contestó levantándose y zafándose de sus manos, -te ayudaré. Pero porque es importante que ni los planos ni el mineral caiga en malas manos. ¿Hank sabe algo de esto?

-No, únicamente lo sabéis vosotros tres. Y espero que siga así.

Se puso la chaqueta y sacó un sobre de uno de los bolsillos que dejó sobre la mesa.

-Aquí está la dirección de donde se va a realizar la subasta. No creo que tengáis ningún problema en haceros con la información mientras las negociaciones duren, y menos teniendo en cuenta que sois dos de los mejores ladrones del mundo y una superdotada informática.

Y con una última sonrisa se marchó.

-Sabes que te está manipulando ,¿no? -estalló Remy cuando oyó el motor del coche alejándose.

-Claro que lo sé, Remy. No soy tonta -exclamó ofendida Ororo.

-Lo siento , _cheri -_ se disculpó Remy mirando el suelo _. -_ Pero no me gusta que te utilicen...

Ororo sonrió a su viejo amigo. -Lo sé. Y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Aún así no tenéis por qué venir...

-¿Cómo no vamos a acompañarte? -exclamó Kitty cogiéndola de la mano. - Yo no pienso dejarte sola, y sé que Remy tampoco.

\- _Jamais!_

* * *

-¡Vamos Remy! -exclamó molesta Kitty dándole al claxon repetidamente. -¿Qué estará haciendo?

Ororo la escuchaba por encima mientras repasaba de nuevo el plano de la zona en la que se iba a celebrar la subasta.

-Está cerca de la bahía, por lo menos es una zona libre de civiles...

-¡REEEMMMYYY!

-¡Ya voy! -contestó Remy asomando la cabeza desde el interior de la casa. Entró de nuevo y volvió su atención otra vez al móvil. Al oír por tercera vez el contestador de Logan finalmente decidió dejarle un mensaje. -Logan, no sé dónde coño te metes pero querrás saber que nosotros salimos ahora mismo a hacer un "recado" para T'Challa. Al final nuestras sospechas eran ciertas. Te paso la dirección en un mensaje.

- _Merde!_ -exclamó saliendo al exterior y reuniéndose con sus amigas.


	14. Ganando tiempo

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

XIV

*En japonés*

A pesar de que el coche llevaba las lunas tintadas para ocultar el lugar al que se dirigían, para Logan no fue difícil saberlo. El olor a salitre y a aguas estancadas le indicó que se acercaban a la bahía de Tokio, y dada la naturaleza del encuentro, llegó a la conclusión de que debía de ser hacía una zona industrial. Se lo hizo saber a Yukio.

*-Un lugar como otro cualquiera -contestó su amiga sonriendo. -Así será más fácil para Hank localizarnos.*

Logan no contestó.

* * *

 **Una hora antes**

Le había costado mucho hablar con Hank. Llevaba todo el día reunido y para cuando le devolvió la llamada apenas quedaba media hora para que el coche pasase a recogerles en el punto de encuentro acordado.

Le hizo un resumen de lo que habían descubierto y de lo que pensaban hacer a continuación.

Hank quedó en silencio unos instantes, tanto que Logan pensó que la línea se había cortado.

-¿Hank, sigues ahí?

-Sí, mi querido amigo, simplemente estaba pensando...

-¿Algo te huele mal?

-No me gusta pensar mal de nuestros aliados, Logan, pero sí que es cierto que me desconcierta el hecho de que T'Challa no me haya informado de que habían robado unos planos. A parte de que no ha pasado en todo el día por los laboratorios en los que estamos trabajando...

-Bueno, no tenemos apenas tiempo Hank. La cosa es que en un par de horas se celebra la subasta y no sé cómo podemos haceros llegar la localización. Cualquier dispositivo móvil o electrónico está prohibido, y no creo que sean tan aficionados como para dejarnos pasar uno sin que lo detecten.

-Bien -contestó Hank. -Creo que por eso no va a haber problema. Como vinimos directamente desde Nueva York me permití el lujo de traer el Blackbird.

-¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda?

-Paciencia, mi lobuno amigo. -La voz de Hank sonaba jadeante, lo que indicaba que iba corriendo. -En una de las últimas visitas de Forja trabajamos en una pequeña mejora en el Mirlo. Instalamos una especie de detector de mutantes.

-¿Un mini Cerebro?

-¡No, de momento es imposible hacer una réplica de Cerebro a escala pequeña, a parte de que aún así necesitariámos un telépata para poder controlarlo...

-¡Al grano Hank!

-Si escaneamos de antemano la imprenta mutante de un individuo, el Blackbird lo memoriza y lo podrá localizar después. Aún estaba en periodo de prueba, pero creo que puede funcionar.

-¡Eso es impresionante, Hank! Puede localizarme...

-Sí, pero tendrías que estar aquí para hacer ese escaneo. Pero no desesperes. Estoy llegando a la azotea en la que está el Mirlo. Lo que voy a hacer el rastrear el móvil de Yukio y que te detecte a distancia. Pero me va a llevar algo de tiempo, Logan.

-Bueno, tú hazlo lo más rápido posible, el coche pasará a recogernos en breve...

Colgó y le lanzó el móvil a Yukio.

-¿Todo bien?

-Necesitamos tiempo...

-Pues habrá que ganarlo.

* * *

El coche llegó a la hora y en el lugar acordado. Era un elegante coche negro de alta gama y del que se apeó un hombre trajeado.

-¿Me muestran la invitación? -preguntó en inglés.

*-¡Veo que la educación ha llegado al mundo del hampa!* -rió Yukio sacando el sobre de la cazadora y entregándoselo.

El hombre trajeado comprobó la invitación y les contempló a ambos interrogativamente. Una joven japonesa con los pelos de punta y ropa estrafalaria y un rudo vaquero no era lo que esperaba, pero él solo era un mandado y se suponía que las identidades debían permanecer en el anonimato, así que le daba igual.

-Saben las normas, ¿verdad?

*-¡Por supuesto!* -contestó Yukio con indiferencia.

-En inglés guapa.

Yukio levantó una ceja socarrona en dirección de Logan, y éste sonrió. Acababan de encontrar el modo de ganar tiempo.

-Nada de guapa -contestó amenazadoramente Logan interponiéndose entre él y su amiga. -No sabes con quién estás hablando.

-No, -se medio disculpó el hombre. -Pero daba por hecho que hablaría inglés...

-Para eso estoy yo aquí, soy su guardaespaldas e intérprete.

*-¡Esto va a ser divertido!* -dijo Yukio todo lo dignamente que pudo sabiendo que no la entendían.

*-Tú haz que te cabreas, tenemos que darle algo de tiempo a Hank...*

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el hombre trajeado.

-La señorita pregunta si es que hay algún problema -Yukio se cruzó de brazos a su espalda.

-¡Ninguno! Ahora sólo tienen que entregarnos los móviles y les pasaré un escáner para comprobar que no llevan ningún dispositivo.

Logan se volvió hacia Yukio como si la tradujese.

*-Voy yo primero. Esperemos que sea tiempo suficiente.*

-No llevo móvil -contestó Logan acercándose al hombre con los brazos abiertos para que le pasase el escáner. Cuando estuvo satisfecho se volvió a Yukio.

*-¿Qué hacemos, Logan?*

*-Tú de momento no le des el móvil.*

Yukio se acercó coquetamente y alzó los brazos al igual que su amigo. Al llegar a la altura del pecho el escáner pitó al detectar el móvil que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de la cazadora.

-¿Qué es lo que lleva? -preguntó el hombre alargando el brazo hacia ella.

*-¡Ni de coña me vas a tocar, colega!* - exclamó Yukio zafándose.

Con un rápido movimiento Logan tenía al hombre cogido del cuello aplastándole contra la ventanilla del coche. El conductor salió rápidamente al ver lo ocurrido y le apuntaba con una pistola desde el otro lado del vehículo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó confundido.

-Aquí tu amigo, que iba a meterle mano a la señorita...

-Pero el escáner...

-¡Suéltale! -gritó el conductor.

-¡Cuando se disculpe!

-¡Voy a tener que disparar!

Logan notaba que la cosa se le empezaba a ír de las manos. Si comenzaba un tiroteo podía dar por arruinado todo el plan. Entonces el pitido de un R2D2 sonó desde le interior de la cazadora de Yukio. Todos se quedaron en silencio y observaron cómo sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y leía un mensaje.

Sonrió a Logan.

*-¡Hecho!*

Logan soltó el agarre.

-La señorita se disculpa. No recordaba que llevase el móvil -dijo Logan y se metió como si nada en el coche. Yukió se acercó también y poniendo cara de inocencia le dio el móvil al hombre trajeado con un suave ¡Upps! saliendo de sus labios.

Tanto el conductor como el hombre se secaron el sudor de la frente y se metieron también en el vehículo.

-No cobramos lo suficiente -se quejó el conductor poniendo el coche en marcha.


	15. Hallazgo inesperado

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

XV

Una nave industrial abandonada. Como robarle un caramelo a un niño.

Cierto era que las medidas de seguridad se habían ampliado, que las puertas tenían cierres con clave de último modelo y que había cámaras a cada paso, pero ¿qué era eso para unos ladrones experimentados como Gámbito y Tormenta y una mutante que podía atravesar muros como Gata Sombra?

Lo que les llevó un poco más de tiempo fue esquivar a los guardias, pero en menos de una hora se encontraban sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de sala de control. Esperaron unos minutos, y tal como les había dicho T'Challa, la sala quedó vacía al llegar la hora de la subasta.

-¡Vamos allá _mon amis_! -exclamó Gámbito descolgándose al suelo y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta. -Podéis bajar, todo está despejado.

Tormenta planeó a su lado, seguida de Kitty que se dirigió directamente a los ordenadores.

-Creo que desde aquí podré introducirme en el sistema -comentó sacando un pequeño portatil de una bolsa. -El intercambio será a través de una red segura a la vez que el ingreso del dinero, así que tienen que tener alguna red interna abierta. ¡Muéstrame todo lo que necesito amiguito! -canturreó concentrándose en la pantalla.

-No hay nadie en toda esta planta, Tormentita -comentó Gámbito entrando de nuevo a la sala. -Todos están abajo en la subasta. Y tenemos asientos de primera fila.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sígueme, es aquí mismo.

-Kitty, volvemos enseguida. ¿Te las apañarás sola?

Con un gesto de la mano y sin apartar la cara de la pantalla les indicó que iba a estar bien, así que siguió a Remy fuera.

La sala de control se abría a una segunda sala algo más grande llena de cajas y cuya pared más próxima estaba llena de ventanales sucios que daban a la planta de abajo. Desde ahí podían ver a unas cincuenta personas sentadas frente a un estrado. Sobre él, un hombre pelirrojo con un traje negro y corbata roja se paseaba arriba y abajo hablando. Junto a él, un segundo hombre, más bajo y calvo, y con una bata blanca esperaba con la manos cruzadas delante de él. Justo a su espalda, un enorme objeto estaba oculto con una tela blanca.

Agachados Tormenta y Gámbito observaban, aunque la suciedad y la escasa iluminación hacían imposible que nadie desde abajo les pudiese ver.

-¡Qué pena no tener el oído desarrollado de Lobezno! -se quejó Remy alejándose molesto.

-Bueno -le contestó Tormenta sin quitar la vista de la reunión, -todo lo que necesitamos saber estará en los archivos que está sacando Kitty.

-Ya, pero así es más aburrido.

Con paso lento Remy fue paseándose entre las cajas de la estancia. -Están limpias -susurró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que estas cajas están limpias, no tienen ni una mota de polvo como el resto del mobiliario.

Ororo se volvió hacia él extrañada.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que si únicamente van a subastar unos archivos de ordenador y un trozo de mineral, ¿qué hay dentro de todas estas cajas?

Sin apenas esfuerzo abrió una de ellas y dejó escapar una exclamación.

-Me parece a mí que tenemos un pequeño _problème._

Ororo se levantó de su escondite y se acercó a su amigo a la vez que éste levantaba una pistola junto con un cartucho de balas. Las acercó a la poca la luz que tenían y las observaron sin poder creerlo.

-¿Son...lo que creo que son? -tragó saliva Ororo.

 _-¡Mon Die!_ Son balas de Vibranium.

Ororo observó en torno suyo y contó. Quince, había quince cajas, todas ellas con armas cuyos proyectiles podrían atravesar cualquier material. Chalecos antibalas, cristales blindados, acero...

-Pero esto lleva meses de trabajo, y significa que a partir de los planos incompletos han conseguido crear una nueva clonadora...

-No sólo una máquina clonadora, también una máquina que permite moldear el material, de momento únicamente en balas, _prières! -_ deseó Gámbito asomándose de nuevo al ventanal. -Tormenta, algo está pasando...

Y efectivamente, abajo todos se habían puesto en pie y observaban al hombre de negro que se acercaba al objeto tapado. Con un grandilocuente movimiento tiró de la tela y dejó al descubierto una enorme máquina.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Ororo alzó el vuelo y salió silenciosamente por una ventana rota que estaba a unos tres metros de altura.

- _Mièrde_ -exclamó Remy mirando en torno suyo.

Con un rápido movimiento saltó a una barra del techo y ágilmente se encaramó a ella y salió por la misma ventana. En pocos minutos se encontraba en lo alto de una viga junto a su amiga oyendo lo que hablaban abajo.

-Pero esto no era lo que se había acordado -se quejaba un anciano chino con un enorme bigote.

-Simplemente estoy mejorando la oferta. Les estoy ofreciendo el producto ya terminado -contestó con simpatía el hombre del traje de negro.

-Pero el precio se ha incrementado considerablemente... -atajó un rubio con fuerte acento.

-Piensen en lo que hubiesen tardado en desarrollarlo ustedes mismos -sonrió el pelirrojo. Al hacerlo le dio a su rostro un aspecto calavérico. -Creo que es una buena oferta aún así.

-¿Y podemos ver cómo funciona? -preguntó el rubio de nuevo.

A un gesto del pelirrojo el hombre de la bata blanca se acercó a unos mandos de control y se puso a trabajar.

Ororo y Remy contuvieron el aliento oyendo cómo la máquina se ponía en marcha. Otro hombre con bata, más alto y que había permanecido oculto por una columna se acercó a una caja y cogió del interior un trozo de metal.

Remy le señaló con la cabeza y Ororo asintió, vibranium.

Mientras Ororo seguía con la mirada el camino del científico hacia la máquina una pareja entre la gente le llamó la atención ya que eran los únicos que estaban hablando entre ellos muy pegados, entonces él alzó la vista hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Logan! -susurró Ororo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Remy. Y también le vio. La cara de sorpresa de Logan pasó rápido y con un ligero gesto de la cabeza les pidió que se alejasen.

-Vamos, -le susurró Remy a Ororo tocándola del brazo -aquí nosotros ya hemos terminado.

Ella asintió y le siguió por la viga.

Al poco tiempo se reunían con Kitty.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido? -preguntó desconectando el mini portátil y guardándolo de nuevo en la bolsa.

-¿Lo tienes todo? -preguntó Remy.

-Sí -contestó Kitty entrando en fase y quemando todos los datos así como los ordenadores de la sala, - y más que eso. ¿Sabíais que tenían planos para crear armas? De momento solo tienen operativos para armas pequeñas...

-Lo sabemos -contestó Remy aupándola otra vez al conducto por el que habían accedido a la sala.

-Las hemos visto... -contestó Ororo.

-¿Quééé? -preguntó Kitty a medio camino del conducto y pisándole sin querer la cara a Gámbito.

-¡Ouchhh!

\- Lo siento -se disculpó Kitty saltando de nuevo al suelo. -¿Y la máquina, la habéis visto también?

-Sí...

-Esto es malo, es muy malo... -dijo Kitty paseándose de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-He visto los planos -contestó volviéndose hacia ellos - y aunque el concepto está bien no han tenido en cuenta una cosa, que no están trabajando con Vibranium puro.

- _Ma fille,_ tendrás que explicarte mejor -contestó Remy sujetándose la golpeada nariz.

-¿Qué sabemos del vibranium clonado? Que tiene las mismas propiedades que el puro pero que sus moléculas son inestables a ciertas temperaturas...

-¿Y...? -la empujó a continuar Gámbito.

-Que la máquina lo que hace es moldear sus moléculas para transformar el material. Si durante este proceso hubiese un fallo en la temperatura esto podría crear una reacción en cadena haciendo estallar el mineral.

-¿Y cuánto vibranium clonado hay aquí?

-Según los archivos lo suficiente para hacer un agujero a toda la bahía...

Se miraron unos segundos.

-Bien -dijo Ororo, -pensemos con calma. De momento es complicado que eso ocurra...

-Pero.. -se quejó Kitty.

-Lo sé -la cortó Ororo. -Pero lo que vamos a hacer es dejar inoperativa la máquina. ¿Todos los planos y datos están borrados, no?

-Sí.

-Pues nos esconderemos hasta que podamos acercarnos a la máquina y destruirla. ¿Si entras en fase para destruirla habría problema?

-No, siempre y cuando no esté en funcionamiento con vibranium.

-Perfecto entonces -sonrió Ororo.

Sin previo aviso una enorme explosión les lanzó al suelo. Polvo y escombros empezaron a caer así como todos los cristales de los ventanales.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó Remy sacudiéndose polvo del pelo. -¿Esto puede desencadenar la explosión en cadena?

-Ya te digo.

-¡Pues salgamos rápido de aquí!


	16. Única salida

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

XVI

*Japonés*

*-¿Cómo puede ser posible que ya tengan una máquina operativa?* -le susurró Yukio a Logan mientras se acercaban a la demostración de la máquina.

*-Ni idea, pero esto sólo significa que de Wakanda salió vibranium junto con los planos.*

*-Pero esto cambia las cosas. Hay que actuar más rápido...¿qué ocurre?*

Logan se detuvo unos instantes y olfateó el aire. ¿Cómo era posible? Por un instante le había parecido percibir un suave olor a flores y lluvia, el olor del cabello de Ororo. ¿Estaría obsesionado? Entonces le llegó un segundo olor, el de Gámbito. Sin dudar de hacia dónde tenía mirar alzó la vista y los vio a los dos, de negro, agazapados en una viga. Entonces ella le miró a su vez, como si le hubiese sentido.

-¡Pero qué cojones...! -murmuró. Un codazo de Yukio le detuvo. Volvió a mirarles y les indicó disimuladamente que saliesen de ahí.

 _-¡Maldito T'Challa!_ \- pensó. _-¡Voy a matarle cuando le vea, y al Cajún también por no detenerla!_

-Y ahora si quieren podemos ver una demostración de las armas...

Entonces todo tembló bajo sus pies y la pared a su espalda empezó a resquebrajarse.

-¿Pero qué...? -la cara de asombro del pelirrojo era genuina a más no poder. Miraba interrogante a su alrededor, al igual que todos los congregados.

Entonces una ráfaga de tiros y gritos acercándose por los pasillos llegó a oídos de todos.

-¡Nos atacan! -gritó un hombre armado entrando en la sala.

-Como verá, no me gusta que los acuerdos cambien -sonrió el anciano chino escoltado por sus dos guardaespaldas. En esos momentos más hombres armados entraron en la sala. Las balas volaban de un lado a otro y todos los reunidos se ocultaban agachados entre las sillas y columnas.- Y un consejo para la próxima. No se dejen engañar por el aspecto de un pobre anciano. - Y levantando su bastón les mostró una luz parpadeante en la empuñadura: un geolocalizador.

Otra explosión derrumbó una de las paredes y todos comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro buscando una salida.

Con un gesto del chino, que ya salía, diferentes hombres cargaron cajas de vibranium y huyeron por el pasillo.

*-¡Tenemos que impedir que se lleven ese material!*-exclamó Logan corriendo hacia el pasillo con Yukio pegada a sus talones pero justo cuando llegaba la voz de Kitty le detuvo.

-¡Lobezno! -gritó desde lo alto a través de los ventanales. -¡La máquina es inestable!

Se volvió hacia lo alto justo para ver a Ororo aterrizar con Remy a su lado.

-Tenemos que evitar que la máquina se dañe o medio Tokio saltará por los aires.

-Pero tenemos que ocuparnos de Vibranium robado.

-No te preocupes _mon ami,_ Yukio y yo podemos ocuparnos de eso -y con un gesto de asentimiento de la japonesa Remy y ella salieron corriendo esquivando balas hacia el pasillo.

Kitty se reunió con ellos justo cuando alcanzaban la máquina. El científico de la bata blanca había huido por una puerta lateral en cuanto ellos llegaron.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? -preguntó Lobezno a la vez que Kitty se sentaba ante la pantalla de mandos.

-Lo primero sería poder extraer el Vibranium de su interior -exclamó tecleando a toda velocidad. -¡Mierda, la compuerta está atascada por la explosión!

-¿Unas garras te pueden ayudar? -preguntó Logan sacando velozmente sus cuchillas.

-Sí, pero se está calentando la máquina. Tormenta, necesito que la enfríes lo suficiente para poder abrir la compuerta sin peligro.

-De acuerdo -contestó Ororo volviéndose sus ojos blancos y convocando una fría ventisca.

A sus espaldas el enfrentamiento continuaba en menor medida mientras unos intentaban huir y otros caían heridos.

De repente una bala rozó el brazo de Kitty destruyendo la consola de mandos.

-¡Kitty! -exclamaron Ororo y Logan corriendo a su lado.

-¡No! -gritó rabiosa Kitty. -Ahora es imposible detener la sobrealimentación. Esto va a saltar por los aires.

Se volvió llorosa hacia sus amigos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -gritó Lobezno agarrándolas a ambas del brazo, pero Ororo se quedó ahí plantada.

-No.

-¿Qué? -se volvió sorprendido Logan.

-La máquina va a explotar, pero yo puedo contener la honda expansiva lo suficiente para que sólo se vea afectado el edificio.

-¡Eso es una locura! -gritó Logan agarrándola de ambos brazos.

Ella le miró con confianza. -No te preocupes, ya lo he hecho antes, ¿recuerdas?

Con el ceño fruncido la soltó.

-Tú busca a Remy y Yukio e intenta sacar a toda la gente que encuentres de camino. Kitty, tú vendrás conmigo y atravesaremos todo el edificio en fase, así llegaremos antes al exterior.

-Ro -se acercó Logan cogiéndola suavemente de la mano. -Tened cuidado.

-No te preocupes -le contestó sonriendo. -Ya sabes que soy dura.

Él salió corriendo en dirección contraria mientras que Kitty se acercó a su amiga y se agarraba a ella para elevarse en el aire. Lo último que vio al cruzar la esquina fue a ambas atravesando el techo.


	17. Todo tan rápido

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

XVII

-¡Lobezno!

Logan se volvió amenazante al oír su nombre sólo para encontrarse ante una enorme cara azul.

-¡Hank! -exclamó aliviado.

-Al final todo salió como planeamos. Tenemos fuera una pequeña batalla campal entre las diferentes familias del hampa y policías...

-Eso me parece bien, amigo, pero tenemos que correr. El edificio va a saltar por los aires y si Tormenta no lo detiene media ciudad.

Ante la mirada de preocupación de su amigo únicamente pudo darle una palmada en el hombro.

-Luego te lo explico todo. Ahora tenemos que encontrar a Remy y Yukio e intentar alejar a a la gente del edificio.

Corrieron velozmente hasta hallarse fuera del edificio donde poco a poco la policía nipona iba teniendo todo bajo control.

*-¡Hay que ponerse a cubierto! -gritó Bestia haciendo fuertes gestos. -¡Va a haber una explosión!* -Se alejó para hablar con la persona al cargo mientras todos los dispositivos corrían alejándose del edificio.

Mientras, Logan localizó rápidamente a Yukio y Remy cerca de un embarcadero. Ambos despeinados, ella con un ojo hinchado y Remy con el labio partido.

-¡Los pillamos! -chilló Yukio echándose en sus brazos.

-¿Y Ro y Kitty? -preguntó rápidamente Gámbito mirando tras él.

-La máquina va a explotar y ellas van a intentar minimizar la honda -exclamó alejándoles tras unos contenedores.

-¿Y tú las has dejado solas? -preguntó irritado Gámbito.

-¡Yo no podía hacer nada! -gruñó Logan cogiéndole del cuello. -Además, fuiste tú el que no deberías haberlas dejado venir.

-¡Tranquilos machitos! Ellas están bien -les tranquilizó Yukio señalando hacia un punto en el aire.

Ambos siguieron hacia donde señalaba y las vieron volar por el edificio, justo por encima de la bahía. Tras un rápido descenso en que dejó caer a Kitty al agua Ororo volvió a alzarse y justó cuando empezó a llamar a un fuerte vendaval la construcción explotó tirando a todos al suelo. El firmamento se nubló y rayos empezaron a cruzar el cielo, pero la honda explosiva pareció quedarse dentro de un tornado junto con los restos de metal y cemento del edificio.

Logan pensó que era una visión gloriosa, ahí en medio de la tormenta, con el blanco pelo bailando en torno a ella, como alas al viento. Y no debía de ser el único en pensarlo, pues todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella.

Un golpe de Remy en el brazo le devolvió a la realidad.

-Vamos a por Kitty.

-Sí.

Los tres se volvieron y corrieron hacia los muelles. Logan pudo verla a los lejos saliendo del agua y acercándose a su vez a ellos, pero entonces el sonido de un proyectil les hizo detenerse. En lo alto, el tornado se desestabilizó durante unos segundos, pero enseguida Tormenta volvió a controlarlo. Logan buscó en torno suyo hasta que encima de unos contenedores vio a un hombre apuntando de nuevo a su compañera.

-¡Recoger a Kitty! -gritó saltando sobre un remolque y de ahí a los contenedores.

Sobre ellos, el hombre tenía de nuevo a la bruja del tiempo a tiro pero justo cuando apretó el gatillo una sombra se interpuso entre él y el cielo, deteniendo la bala con su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito cabrón! -gritó Logan cortándole en el brazo. -¡No ves que os está salvando la vida! - y clavándole las garras en el hombro le lanzó por los aires.

Entonces oyó el grito de angustia de Kitty.

Se volvió rápidamente para ver cómo el cuerpo de Tormenta caía inerte al agua tras haber reducido la explosión. Inmediatamente tanto Remy como Yukio se lanzaron al agua a rescatarla.

-¡Ro! -gritó Logan corriendo hacia el borde del embarcadero en el que Kitty esperaba nerviosa mientras Yukio y Remy seguían buscando.

Estaba apunto de saltar él también al agua cuando vio que Remy la sacaba a flote.

-¡Vamos Ro, tienes que estar bien! -rogaba Logan ayudándole a sacarla del agua y tumbándola en el suelo.

No respiraba.

En seguida Remy empezó con el boca a boca mientras Logan comenzaba con la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

-¡Venga Tormentita, respira!

A su lado Kitty empezó a llorar mientras Yukio la abrazaba.

Tras unos segundos de angustia Ororo reaccionó tosiendo y vomitando algo de agua.

Remy calló sentado al suelo tapándose el rostro.

- _Merci mon Dieu_ _!_

-Cariño ,todo está bien - la tranquilizó Logan cogiéndola suavemente el rostro con ambas manos.

Ella le sonrió adormilada.

-Ya te dije que era dura.

-Cierto -rió él pegando su frente a la suya. Entonces noto lo fría que estaba. -Roro, estás congelada.

-Sí -susurró ella cerrando los ojos, -tengo algo de frío.

-Pero ella nunca tiene frío... -comentó Yukio.

-¡Kitty, Yukio! -gritó Logan -¡Buscad a Hank ya!

Cuando se fueron se volvió a Remy quitándose la camisa.

-Está sangrando -le dijo presionando su costado con la prenda.

-Ro, _mon amour,_ escúchame -empezó a hablarle Remy a su amiga poniéndose en el lugar que ocupaba Logan cogiéndola de la cabeza y acariciándola el rostro. -No te duermas, _d'accord?_ Sigue pendiente de mi voz.

Aunque intentaba sonar seguro de sí mismo, Logan pudo notar el terror en su voz. Y era contagioso.

-No te mueras, Ro. Por favor, ahora no -se dijo el mismo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -oyeron a Hank llegar corriendo muy seguido de las chicas. Enseguida les apartó y se hizo cargo de la situación.

-Un tiro.

-Ya veo -contestó tirándose junto al cuerpo de su amiga y observándola.-Lo bueno es que la bala ha salido, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y además está agotada por el esfuerzo realizado -facilmente la cogió en brazos. -El Mirlo está aquí cerca y podré realizarle las primeras curas hasta que lleguemos al hospital.

Llegaron rápidamente y Hank depositó a Ororo en una camilla. La puso una inyección, retiró la camisa de Logan de la herida y empezó a trabajar.

-Kitty, ocúpate tú de los mandos.

-Sí -su voz por fin sonaba decidida mientras se sentaba a los mandos.

-Me estorbáis -les regañó Hank a Remy, Yukio y Logan que no se apartaban de su amiga.

-¡Yo no me muevo de aquí! -gruñó Logan.

-Venga Logan -le tranquilizó Yukio posando una mano en su pecho -dejémosle trabajar.

Entonces notó humedad en su mano.

-Logan -dijo algo asustada. -Estás sangrando.

-Esta sangre no es mía -contestó sin apartar la vista de Ororo. Aunque la verdad es que empezaba a encontrarse mareado. Sorprendido se tocó el pecho. Le dolía, y efectivamente tenía una herida. La vista se le empezó a nublar y si no hubiese sido por la rapidez de Remy hubiese caído al suelo.

Lo último que oyó y vio fue a Yukio gritar su nombre y a Hank corriendo a su lado.


	18. Despertando

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

XVIII

Lo primero que notó fue el fuerte olor a desinfectante. Arrugó la nariz mostrando su disgusto. No le gustaban los hospitales, y aunque aún no estaba consciente al 100% ya sabía que se encontraba en uno. El pitido de las máquinas fue lo siguiente que oyó, y ya no se resignó más y abrió los ojos.

Efectivamente se encontraba tumbado en una camilla, con el pecho vendado y conectado a una máquina de pulsaciones. Aún desorientado miró en torno suyo. La luz era tenue y a través de la ventana pudo ver la ciudad iluminada bajo el oscuro cielo. Bajo la ventana había otra cama, y en ella alguien dormía. Logan concentró todos sus sentidos aún adormilados en esa persona hasta descubrir de quién se trataba.

Era Kitty.

La observó unos instantes. Pudo oler que había estado llorando y entonces, de golpe y porrazo, todos los acontecimientos volvieron a su mente.

-¡Ro! -exclamó saltando de la cama.

Al soltarse los cables una luz sobre la puerta empezó a parpadear y antes de que hubiese puesto los pies en el suelo Hank entraba por la puerta.

-¡Logan, me alegro de que hayas despertado!

-¿Dónde está Ro? -gruñó Logan intentando zafarse.

-Tranquilo amigo, primero vamos a ver cómo estás tú. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Como si un tren hubiese pasado sobre mi pecho...

-No me extraña. Tenías una costilla agujereándote el pulmón izquierdo...

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Mi poder de curación...

-Y gracias a él estás vivo -entonces le entregó un pequeño objeto de metal. -Una bala de vibranium. Kitty y Remy ya me pusieron al día -comentó Hank mientras le retiraba el vendaje. -Te partió una de tus costillas de adamantiun, quedándose atrapada y desplazándola unos centímetros al pulmón. Hasta que no la pudimos retirar tu poder de curación no pudo hacerse cargo al 100%. Fue una operación complicada pero todo salió bien.

Logan bajó la vista y se tocó la zona del pecho herida. Ya no quedaba marca ninguna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Un día, y Kitty no se ha separado de tu lado. Se ha dormido hace unos minutos de puro cansancio...

-¿Y Roro? -volvió a preguntar Logan.

Ven conmigo, está en la habitación de al lado.

Logan encontró ropa limpia en el armario.

-Yukio os ha traído cosas -contestó Hank ante su mirada interrogativa. -No ha parado quieta desde llegamos.

Tras ponerse unos vaqueros y una camisa limpia, siguió a su amigo a la habitación continua. Desde el enorme ventanal de observación pudo verla. Dormía plácidamente conectada a varias máquinas. El verla dormida, tan indefensa, le trastornó un poco. A su lado Remy también descansaba reclinado en una silla con los pies apoyados en la cama.

-Él tampoco ha querido separarse de ella...

-¿Cómo está? - preguntó perdiendo algo de voz. Era consciente de todas las máquinas y tubos que tenía conectados a su cuerpo.

-Sedada.

Ante su mirada interrogativa Hank sonrió.

-No te preocupes, está bien. La bala le atravesó el bazo, pero pudimos pillarla a tiempo. La hemos tenido que sedar por seguridad. Cada vez que volvía a la consciencia preguntaba por ti. Sabía que estabas herido y sus poderes se desencadenaban sin control debido a la extenuación del acto de contener la honda expansiva de la explosión. Tuvimos que sedarla para protegerla a ella y a todos.

Logan permaneció unos segundos de pie, en silencio y observando, entonces notó la cálida mano de su amigo en su hombro.

-Pasa a verla. Te sentirás mejor...Y seguro que ella también.

Nada más entrar Logan en la habitación Remy abrió los ojos y le miró.

-Veo que te encuentras bien _, mon ami_ -exclamó estirándose en la silla con voz agotada. -Por un momento pensé que te perdíamos...a ambos. -Y miró a su casi hermana, su mejor amiga con una mirada de preocupación que Logan nunca hubiese creído ver en el siempre despreocupado Cajún.

-Somos duros, ya los sabes. -Tenía un nudo en la garganta que casi le impedía hablar, pero disimuló. Se acercó a la cama de Ororo y le cogió la mano con cariño llevándosela a los labios.

-Gracias, Logan -oyó a su espalda, -gracias por salvarla. Ese segundo disparo...

-Fuimos los dos Cajún, si tú no la hubieses sacado del agua no estaría aquí.

Entonces oyeron la voz de T'Challa en el pasillo.

-He hablado con el director del hospital Hank. Tienes toda esta ala así como el personal que necesites a tu disposición.

-Gracias T'Challa, pero no era necesario. Ororo está fuera de todo peligro y Logan ya está en pie...

Logan notó cómo la ira crecía en su interior al oír la voz de Pantera Negra. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse antes de salir de la habitación, pero entonces oyó una silla caer y al volverse vio que Remy había salido velozmente al encuentro de T'Challa.

Corrió detrás de él justo para ver cómo golpeaba a T'Challa y lo lanzaba contra la pared.

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, _enfoiré_! ¡Sabías todo desde el principio y la pusiste en peligro!

-¡Remy, T'Challa, quietos! -gritó Hank.

T'Challa se puso en pie y se limpió la sangre del labio roto.

-Era un riesgo que había que correr. Ella lo comprendía...

-¡Casi la matan! -gritó Remy sacando una carta de naipes del bolsillo y comenzó a cargarla de energía.

Rápidamente Logan se interpuso entre los dos hombres.

-¡Alto!

Miró a cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí. La tensión crecía por momentos y fue rota por la aparición de una enfermera. Algo cohibida se acercó a Hank y le dijo algo al oído. Él asintió y dándole una mirada de aprobación a Logan se alejó con ella.

-¿Alguien me explica qué pasa aquí? -preguntó tras quedarse solos de nuevo. -Creo que mientras he estado inconsciente me he perdido algo...

T'Challa rió. -Me resulta divertido que sea Lobezno el que intente imponer la razón.

En un visto y no visto la cabeza de T'Challa volvió a golpear contra la pared y tres cuchillas se acercaban peligrosamente a su rostro.

-¡No estoy para aguantar tus gilipolleces T'Challa! -gruñó Logan. -¡Ahora quiero saber qué es lo que pasa!

T'Challa le miró amenazante, pero no dijo nada. Fue Remy el que habló.

-Él lo sabía todo desde el principio. Y permitió que una pequeña cantidad de vibranium llegase con uno de sus hombres para saber dónde se iba a realizar la subasta...Para saber a dónde mandar a Tormenta a recuperar los datos robados junto con la información de los traidores.

Logan escuchaba sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía, y la ira volvió a empezar a crecer en su interior. Se volvió de nuevo a T'Challa.

-¡Ro casi muere! ¿Cómo puedes haberla puesto en peligro tan tranquilamente? ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda a los X men? Si no hubiésemos estado ahí...

-¡Pero es que esto no era incumbencia de los X men! -contestó agriamente Pantera Negra saltando ágilmente y alejándose de las garras de Lobezno. -Es algo que afecta a Wakanda. Un problema que debe de quedar dentro de sus fronteras. Por eso quería hablar con Ororo, ella es su reina y entiende cómo funcionan las cosas ahí.

-¡Ororo ya no es su reina, es una X men! -gruñó Logan. -¡Y nada justifica el haberla puesto en peligro sin necesidad!

-¡Te repito que ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer!

-¡Te has aprovechado de su honor, del amor que tiene a tu pueblo!¡Sabías que aceptaría bajo cualquier condición!

-Venga Lobezno, ¿de qué estamos hablando ahora?¿Te hubiese molestado igual si se tratase de cualquier otra persona? ¿Es que Ororo te pertenece ahora que por fin has conseguido meterte en sus pantalones? - El tono de T'Challa se elevó hasta casi gritar y la ira brillaba en sus ojos. -¡El gran Lobezno, el animal! ¡Por fin ha conseguido lo que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando!

Remy observó en guardia a su amigo, por si tenía que salir en su ayuda, o a detenerle, pero se sorprendió al ver que sonreía y guardaba las garras.

-No lo entiendes,¿verdad? No se trata del quién. Ni de si alguien sale herido...o incluso muere -intentó pasar por alto la sensación de vació que sintió al ver caer a Ororo al agua. -¡Ni siquiera es porque Ro esté en una cama de drogas hasta arriba para poder dormir! Ella es fuerte, una de las personas más fuerte que conozco, y soy ,somos -corrigió señalando a Remy -conscientes de que algo puede salir mal. Se trata de la confianza. Somos X men, moriríamos por nuestra causa, y de hecho casi lo hemos hecho muchas veces. Y si hemos seguido adelante ha sido porque confiábamos en quien teníamos a nuestro lado. Aunque no tuviésemos toda la información o no supiésemos que pasaba, nos bastaba con mirar quién luchaba junto a nosotros. Somos un equipo, una familia rara. Y tú nunca lo entenderás. Nunca lo hiciste, por eso tu matrimonio estaba condenado desde el principio...

Un puño voló velozmente y golpeó contra el pómulo de Logan haciéndole retroceder unos pasos, pero en vez de atacar, sonrió de nuevo.

-Mira, esto es un hospital - dijo Logan haciendo crujir el cuello tras el golpe, - no es lugar para montar un escándalo. Y alguien al que todos queremos necesita descansar.

Pasó junto a T'Challa de camino a la habitación de Ororo, pero se detuvo un momento y sin mirarle a la cara le susurró -Aún así, si le hubiese pasado algo malo a Ro por tus jueguecitos o mentiras, te juro que te hubiese hecho trocitos. -Había ira y miedo en su voz, y T'Challa supo que le decía la verdad.


	19. Esto no es un adios

Esta historia está enmarcada en torno al periodo de Cisma. Lobezno se encuentra en Estados Unidos luchando en varios frentes por aquello en lo que cree. A su vez Tormenta hace un tiempo que ha abandonado Wakanda tras la anulación de su matrimonio por parte de Pantera Negra.

Los personajes que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Marvel.

XIX

 **Tres días después**

-¡Ya está despierta! -exclamó Kitty lanzándose a los brazos de Logan nada más abrirse la puerta del ascensor.

Yukio, que subía con él salió corriendo sin esperarle a la habitación de su amiga, pero Remy la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Está hablando con T'Challa -fueron sus únicas palabras.

Desde la ventana de observación pudieron ver cómo Pantera Negra estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de su exmujer, cogiéndola cariñosamente la mano. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, a las que ella asintió. Finalmente le vieron levantarse y besándola la frente salió de la habitación.

-Esta noche salgo para Wakanda -informó a los cuatro. -Las próximas reuniones se celebrarán en mi país, y sabed que lo que salga de ellas será bueno para todos, humanos y mutantes.

Nadie contestó, Remy ni le miraba siquiera.

-Gracias por esto -continuó T'Challa sacando un pendrive de su bolsillo. Kitty asintió. -Y gracias...por salvarla.

Sin esperar contestación ninguna se alejó por el pasillo.

Nada más verle desaparecer por la esquina Yukio se lanzó de nuevo a la habitación, seguida de Remy.

Logan se quedó atrás y con una sonrisa Kitty le guió de la mano y entraron, aunque él se quedó apoyado en la puerta observando.

Remy, que ya la había dado la bienvenida, miraba distraído por la ventana. Mientras, Yukio había saltado a la cama y envolvía a Ororo en un cálido abrazo que ella le devolvía con cariño.

-¿Sabes el susto que nos diste? -la regañaba. -Me gusta el riesgo, pero esto es demasiado.

-Lo siento Yukio -rió Ororo. -Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Entonces alzó sus ojos azules hacia él y le sonrió.

Él tosió incómodo. No sabía que su mirada pudiese ponerle tan nervioso.

-Me alegro de verte Roro.

-Y yo a ti, Logan...

Yukio y Kitty pasaban la mirada del uno al otro divertidas por la situación.

-Mmm, creo que voy a por un café -dijo Yukio poniéndose de pie y dándola un sonoro beso a Ororo en la mejilla. -¿Kitty?

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó guiñándola un ojo. -Vamos Remy...

-Id vosotras, yo os espero aquí -contestó testarudo sentándose con los brazos cruzados en una silla.

-¡Venga -exclamó Kitty cogiéndole de un brazo y Yukio del otro, -y te fumas un cigarro!

A regañadientes consiguieron sacarle de la habitación y dejar a Logan y Ororo solos.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? -preguntó torpemente Logan sentándose al borde la cama.

-Aún un poco cansada - contestó ella apoyándose en las almohadas. -El esfuerzo y el control necesario fue mayor de lo que esperaba.

-Y no contabas con tener que hacerlo con un tiro en el estómago.

Ella sonrió.

-No, no contaba con un tiro en el estómago.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Entonces sus ojos se unieron por un momento y él la cogió y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La retuvo minutos, besándola el cabello mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Roro -susurró.

-Dime...

-Yo me marcho también esta noche...

Ella se separó de él y le miró con ojos dolidos.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Vine para pasar únicamente unos días, como me pidió Yukio. Y ya he pasado demasiado tiempo...

-Entiendo -ella se separó de él bruscamente sin mirarle siquiera. Él notó su repentino cambio de actitud, y maldijo para sí el ser tan brusco. Ella no se lo merecía.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, ella mirando hacia la ventana y él hacia el suelo. Por fin él se atrevió a romper el hielo.

-Hace cinco noches te iba a hacer una pregunta ,¿recuerdas? -dijo de repente.

Ella se volvió hacia él con curiosidad.

-Hace cinco noches pasaron muchas cosas -contestó ella sonriendo amargamente.

Sin hacer caso a su tono él continuó -Entonces me interrumpiste y no pude hacértela, pero creo que este es tan buen momento como otro cualquiera... ¿Quieres salir conmigo algún día a cenar?

Ella le miró sorprendida.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

-Mmm, creo que sí.

Ella comenzó a reír, y él con ella.

-Claro que saldré contigo a cenar - contestó aún entre carcajadas. Entonces él la cogió del rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

Unos gritos de júbilo seguidos de una maldición en francés desde fuera de la habitación les distrajeron.

-¡Ya veréis como os coja! -exclamó Logan alzándose de la cama. Se volvió hacia Ororo que seguía riendo. -Entonces ¿nos vemos en Harry's a las 21.00 dentro de dos semanas?

Ella se incorporó y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-¡Ahí estaré!


End file.
